


Lobo

by Pegarsia



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegarsia/pseuds/Pegarsia
Summary: Kratos y Atreus tienen desde hace meses una relación amorosa, todo parece ir bien hasta que el hechizo de un revenant convierte a Atreus en un híbrido de lobo.Notas: Bueno pues por petición se hará fic con más capitulos. :3





	1. Chapter 1

Atreus y su padre habían encontrado porfin al revenant que les robaba la caza. Kratos intentaba tener al chico entretenido, desde que esparcieron las cenizas de Faye todo había cambiado. 

El viaje les había unido, pasaron más  tiempo con el juntos, sin la separación que había entre ellos cuando empezaron el viaje. Y muy pronto empezaron a sentir una atracción mutua. 

Flashback

Al principio Kratos intentó retener esa sensación con todas sus fuerzas. No porque fuera hombre o por qué fuera su hijo ( en Esparta todo eso había sido muy común). Sino por qué hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentía enamorado y temía herir al niño si se metían en una relación así.

Pero el tiempo pasó, y las situaciones se volvían cada vez más tensas, el tocarlo, abrazarlo incluso comer juntos estaban cargadas de tensión sexual. Podía ver en los ojos de su niño que sentía lo mismo, pero al ser inexperto no sabía cómo actuar en esas ocasiones. Intentaba seguir una conversación evitando las miradas cargadas de deseo de su padre e intentando contener sus sonrrojos, pero era muy difícil. Al final el niño pensó que estaba haciendo algo mal y decepcionando al dios un día que este quiso bañarse solo y gritó a Atreus que se quedará en casa después de su insistencia. Gran error.

Atreus explotó en el llanto en frente de su padre sin poder evitar su desesperación.

-¿Que hice mal padre?...snif..porfavor...que ocurre no lo entiendo...- hipaba Atreus de pie en medio de la cabaña.

A Kratos se le rompió toda su máscara de enfado y su corazón se estrujó. Eso era lo último que hubiera querido, que el niño sufriera por su culpa. Al final hizo lo que quería evitar.

-Atreus...- "por favor no llores" pensó triste Kratos agachándose a su altura cogiéndole por los hombros.- No es seguro que nos bañemos juntos...no es seguro para ti...- Le cogió por la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos en un intento de comprender.

-Es solo un ba-baño padre...snif...yo estaría alerta por si aparece al- pero un beso sorpresa del dios de la guerra le calló sus labios. La comprensión llegó al corazón de Atreus con alegría e ilusión. Nunca pensó que su padre pudiera corresponderle de esa manera.

Kratos se separó lentamente manteniendo el contacto visual. Analizando la carita de sorpresa de su hijo. Se veía tan bien con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas. 

-Atreus...siento algo diferente a lo que debería sentir por ti como padre desde hace tiempo...no quiero hacerte daño- explicó seriamente Kratos acariciando la suave mejilla de su hijo.

El llamado había parado completamente y para sorpresa de Kratos su hijo apretó la mano contra su mejilla mirándole con amor.   
\- Siempre tan cuidadoso conmigo Kratos- susurró el niño- yo siento lo mismo...-concluyó para lanzarse a su cuello y besarle de lleno con su inexperta boquita. 

Kratos sorprendido correspondió al beso y lo abrazó con sus fuertes brazos. 

-Eres...eres muy pequeño...y si - pero un apretón en el abrazo le hizo callar. Kratos acarició distraídamente esa frajil cintura de ensueño, "tan delicado" pensó fugazmente al notar sus fuertes músculos que encerraban una fuerza brutal estaban ahora acariciando gentilmente ese cuerpo.

-Padre... me harás sufrir más si rechazas nuestros sentimientos- dijo en voz baja Atreus. 

Se separaron un poco para observarse. Atreus vio duda en los ojos del dios y las ahuyento dándole un nuevo beso cargado de amor.  
    
Kratos gruño con una sonrisa al separarse de nuevo.  
-pequeño travieso...- termino diciendo sabiendo como su hijo había acabado por convencerlo con su sentido común.

A partir de ese día todo había ido como la seda. Kratos le enseñaba con paciencia el arte de hacer el amor y todos sus matices. Kratos estaba embelsemado con Atreus cada día que pasaba, nunca imaginó que estar así con su propio hijo pudiera darle ese tipo de sensaciones. Atreus por su parte se sentía nervioso pero a la vez emocionado y feliz por ese trato que tanto ansío de su padre. 

Kratos empezó a mostrarse también más territorial y protector. Antes le dejaba hacer mientras cazaba, pero en el tiempo que llevaban como pareja restringió la libertad a Atreus de explorar en sus aventuras, dejando que se moviera solo bajo su manto protector o estuviera subido a su espalda. Al principio el pequeño protestó, pero pronto vio que era inútil bajo los besos calladores de su padre. Atreus vio que su actitud era sería y gruñona como siempre con el cambio de que ahora las lecciones era compartidas con caricias y ese pequeño espacio en su relación ya no existía, pudiendo hablar más abiertamente sobre sus pensamientos.

Fin flasback

Sin embargo algo le preocupaba al niño y por ende a Kratos. Desde hacía unas noches se había despertado por unos sueños algo agitados. Para Kratos era fácil reconfortarlo ya que dormían en la misma cama abrazados y bastaban con unos besos y caricias en ese sedoso pelo para volverlo a dormir. Pero por la mañana estaba algo taciturno, Kratos le preguntaba qué pasaba y Atreus confesaba que sus sueños eran confusos y temía que fuera una visión, al parecer soñaba que un lobo se lo comía. 

Kratos tenía el ceño fruncido, dispuesto a matar todos los lobos que se pusieran por delante. No sabía si ese sueno era una profecía, pero no daría lugar si les arrancaba a todos la cabeza con su hacha. 

Llevaban un rato andando siguiendo las pistas del revenant que les había estado robando la caza cuando finalmente lo encontraron comiéndose un lobo al lado de un claro. 

Kratos temía que los temores del niño se hicieran realidad por lo que indico que se mantuviera al margen con su musculoso brazo.

Atreus que tampoco estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a sus pesadillas esa noche, por lo que retrocedió obedeciendo la orden. Aunque saco su arco y flecha para servir de apollo a distancia.

El revenant se giró dándose cuenta de la presencia de ambos y la lucha empezó. Para Atreus todo ocurrió muy deprisa, Kratos dio varios hachazos certeros y Atreus lo aturdió varias veces con sus flechas. Sin embargo el revenant no se dejo morir sin más. En un último aliento dirigió un hechizo hacia Kratos que este esquivo fácilmente.

\- Bien hecho chico, cada día tus flechas son más certeras- elogió de manera aterciopelada el dios mirando los restos de la criatura con cierto alivio. 

Pero no recibió respuesta. 

-¿Chico?- cuestionó girándose . La visión le hizo caer el corazón al suelo. El hechizo de revenant había caído en su hijo al esquivarlo. Una nube de polvo rodeaba al pequeño tirado en el suelo inconsciente.-¡Atreus!- exclamó corriendo y agachándose a su lado guardando su acha. El corazón se le salía por la boca de la culpa y la preocupación.

Lo volvió completamente boca arriba para investigar y curar rápidamente cualquier herida que hubiera a la vista. Pero la visión lo dejo sin habla. 

Ahora su niño había adquirido orejas de lobo suplantando las humanas y una esponjosa cola gris yacía inerte en su parte trasera. Conocía el hechizo que usaba el revenant para convertir a los enemigos en presas más débiles, pero seguramente Atreus había realizado un contra hechizo justo a tiempo para evitar la transformación , pero solo lo había conseguido en parte. 

Kratos estaba boqueabierto, su hijo era hermoso de por sí, pero esos nuevos apéndices le hacían lucir mejor si cabía acentuando su delicado y elegante cuerpo.

El niño gimió levemente dando signos de despertar. A Kratos le invadió la preocupación ¿Le dolía?. Puso una mano en su frente comprobando asustado que estaba caliente. Iba a cogerlo en brazos y llevarlo corriendo a casa cuando esté empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente.   
-Atreus, ¿Puedes oírme?- susurro el dios tratando de parecer calmado mientras le sostenía una mejilla con la palma de su mano para que lo mirara.

\- ¿Pa-padre?- pregunto confundido con su melodiosa voz. Moviendo sus orejitas en el proceso hacia arriba.

Kratos intentó no quedarse admirando esa ternura concentrando la preocupación en el bienestar de su hijo.

-¿Como te encuentras?el revenant te dio de lleno- explicó brevemente para calmar la confusión de su hijo ayudándolo a sentarse. Haciendo que su cola se meneara suavemente en el suelo. 

-oh...si lo recuerdo...estoy entero creo- respondió aún algo confundido. Luego vio la sonrisa algo ladina de su padre mirandolo divertido.-¿Que..?- empezó a preguntar mirando al sitio que miraba. Y lo vio, una cola sedosa unida a sí coxis.

-¡Tengo cola!- gritó sorprendido el pequeño agarrándosela para experimentar con ella. Kratos río entre dientes. -¿Que te ríes?- dijo indignado Atreus no pareciéndole divertida la situación.

\- Tienes más que eso- respondió señalandole la cabeza. Este se llevó las manos a la cabeza rápidamente notando ahí unas orejas lobunas.

Atreus suspiró. No había salido ileso después de todo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? Yo...no debí esquivarlo- dijo de repente arrepentido su padre mirándole a los ojos culposo mientras acariciaba su rodilla.

-Papa tonto- respondió por lo bajo dándole un beso bajando sus orejitas y cogiendo la cara con sus manos. - Solo durará unas semanas, luego volveré a la normalidad... Además eso demuestra que debo seguir perfeccionando mi magia- Añadió dulcemente acariciando la barba de su amante.

Kratos se emocionó un poco ante la dulzura de su pequeño y junto ambas frentes sonriendo para si. 

Entonces se separó alarmado.   
-¡Estás ardiendo!- exclamó preocupado mirando la cara sonrojada de Atreus cogiéndolo por la cintura dispuesto a correr al hogar.

Pero unas manitas sobre las suyas se lo impidieron. 

\- No Kratos...no es ese tipo de calor...- explico empezando a mover su cola ansiosa. - Es un efecto secundario del hechizo... Estoy muy excitado- dijo mordiéndose el labio mirando hacia abajo avergonzado.

Kratos lo miro primero algo sorprendido pero su cara se convirtio en una perversa. 

\- Pues habrá que curarte de la manera adecuada- susurro en su orejita de lobo mordiéndose la suavemente haciendo jadear al  niño.- Te quedan muy bien, te hacen más apetecible-siguio susurrando empezando a deleitarse con su cuello y desnudando a su lobito de manera algo brusca, empezaba a sentirse más fuera de sí de lo normal, había algo en el niño que lo llamaba con necesidad e insistencia y no iba ha hacer lo esperar. 

-Aaaah...nya- empezó a gemir Atreus ante esas muestras de afecto, èl también comenzó a sentirse raro, sentía mucho calor de excitación por todo su cuerpo, gritando a su macho dominante que le hiciera suyo lo antes posible. Un extraño ronroneo comenzó a salir de su garganta cuando su amante comenzó a marcar territorio dejando chupotenes desde su cuello a su vientre, deleitándose brevemente con sus pezones por el camino.

\- Kratos... Yo...es tan placentero..haaaa- gimió fuertemente el pequeño lobo cuanto esté empezó a lamer con insistencia su hombría recostandolo bruscamente en el suelo. 

Kratos no podía creer que estuviera tratando con esa brusquedad a su tesoro, pero algo le impedía tener control sobre sus actos y su hijo parecía disfrutarlo de la misma manera. Así que dejó su hombría para pasar a lamer la acabidad que iba a profanar, la cual había segregado un líquido que olía maravillosamente. Canela, flores, frutas silvestres. No tenía ni idea de lo que era pero no le importaba.  Solo importaba los gemidos animales y grititos de ese pequeño cuerpecito. 

Cuando lo considero suficiente el pequeño se dio la vuelta sobre sí mismo y poniendo el culito en pompa alzando simu esponjosa cola lo miro con ojos vidriosos de placer.

-porfavor...no puedo mas...Kratos..- suplico gimiente el lobito desesperado porque entrará ya dentro de èl.

Kratos no duró ni un segundo en atender esa increíble súplica y posición de su necesitado retoño y cogiendo sus caderas entro de lleno haciendo gemir de placer a los dos en el acto.

Por primera vez Kratos no espero a que el niño se acostumbrara y empezó a embestir lo con rudeza jadeante de placer al verse enfundado en ese cuerpo de ensueño. Ese cuerpo que era solo suyo.

-Aah!nyu!.- gemía Atreus desde el suelo nevado boca abajo siendo envestido de forma dominante por Kratos, el cual lo cubría casi por completo por su cuerpo, sujetando con la otra la cola esponjosa de Atreus que a su vez se había enroscado en su brazo.

-Eres mío...- gruñò el dios en su oído antes de morderle en la orejita de lobo como una animal. Marcandolo.   
-¡Nyaa!- gritó de placer y sorpresa el lobito, arqueándose sin querer por la acción hacia arriba. Kratos gruñia de placer por cada embestida, nunca se había sentido tan ido, solo podía pensar en seguir devorando a su lobito, fusionarse en placer con él y su perfume.

Kratos había perdido todo el raciocinio humano. Nunca había tomado a Atreus de forma tan salvaje, pero el pequeño así lo había pedidos mientras le ponía ese culito asombroso en pompa, levantando su nueva colita. Nunca imaginó una imagen más pecaminosa de su hijo.

Los sonidos del pequeño empotrado contra el suelo tampoco ayudaban a controlar su lujuria, eran eroticos ese ronroneo y gemidito casi animales acompañados con su melodiosa voz natural. 

No sabía cuánto duraría el hechizo del revenant, pero lo aprovecharía al máximo esa nueva forma de su pareja en celo y le mostraría todo el placer posible a ese frajil cuerpo. 

Su otra mano bajo para masturbar el excitado y tembloroso cuerpo gimiente. El niño jadeo de la sorpresa pero al segundo siguiente saco un gran gemido que hizo ir más rápido rompiéndole el culito redondo a esa bella criatura.

Los dos cuerpos se contrajeron varias veces gimiendo fuertemente antes de correrse mutuamente en un solo gritó.

Kratos cayó pesadamente en la nieve junto a su hijo. Los dos jadeantes empezaron a cobrar el sentido de sí mismos. Haciendo que Atreus se sonrojara a más no poder y que Kratos se sentara en el acto alterado.  
Que demonios había hecho.

-¡Atreus! ¡Lo siento!¡ Soy un imbécil! ¡Por favor perdoname!- decía atropelladamente mientras tocaba todas las partes de Atreus buscando contusiones o huesos rotos. 

Atreus confuso por el manoseo y por qué en su vida vio a su padre de esa manera intentó calmarlo, pero solo salió un pequeño quejido cuanto esté lo abrazo de sorpresa.

Su padre creyendo que era de dolor o miedo lo apresó contra sus musculosos brazos aterrado. "Lo he violado...he violado a mi propio hijo...lo sabía...sabía le haría daño"pensó culposo el dios, sintiendo que el alma se le partía en pedazos. 

-Padre..todo está bien, yo también lo quería así ¿Si?-explico calmadamente el niño intentando consolar a su desbocado padre, acariciando su musculoso pecho intentando relajar su respiración.

Kratos empezó a serenarse en el abrazo con las caricias y se separó lentamente para ver si lo que decía su hijo era verdad. 

\- También me sentía como un animal padre- dijo sonriente el pequeño- todo...todo lo que me hacías sabía muy rico- declaró vengorzonsamente poniéndose como un tomate.

Kratos suspiro, al parecer se había adelantado a los acontecimientos. Lo miro con una sonrisa y le besó en la boca brevemente. Estos iban a ser unos tiempos movidos.


	2. Investigando

\- ¡¿Esque no lo entiendes!?, Esto no puede seguir así - exclamó exasperado Kratos a Mimir dando un puñetazo al tronco en el que se apoyaba la cabeza. Sabía que el no tenía la culpa de todo esto, pero estaba desesperando se.

-Baja la voz, la criatura sigue durmiendo- pidió para intentar con esa excusa calmar al mastodonte que tenía Atreus por padre.

Kratos suspiro exasperado pasándose ambas manos por el rostro.

-Como para no...anoche de verdad creí que lo había roto cuando desperté de la ensoñación y lo encontré casi inconsciente debajo de mi...- susurro lleno de culpa al recordar su último encuentro salvaje.

Mimir había sido devuelto por los enanos desde hacía unos días, y Kratos pudo convatir su alegría que mostraba Atreus por fuera al verlo con la suya interna propia. Esperaba que de alguna manera les ayudará a convatir el terror de Kratos que tenía cada noche. Matar Atreus mientras le hacía el amor.

Desde la primera noche después de la muerte del revenant, el niño adquiría por la noche un olor tan sensual que ninguno de los dos podía convatir y se dejaban llevar por los instintos más animales y salvajes que hubieran sentido. Atreus aseguraba después de cada encuentro que le había gustado y así lo afirmaban sus gemidos y gritos de placer durante el acto. Además luego buscaba su contacto y cercanía para dormir con èl ronroneando como un gatito. Pero la culpa le mataba por dentro al ver los arañazos y magulladuras que plagaban a su niño provocadas por èl.

Después de la sorpresa inicial de Mimir ante la noticia de que eran pareja y de ver al niño con tan hermosos apéndices vio el panorama que se le había explicado. Mimir estaba de acuerdo con Kratos, Atreus podría estar en peligro.

La pasada noche Kratos quería dar un basta a la situación cuando notó algo de sangre gotear en la entrada de su seminconsciente lobito. Lo había curado y mimado arrepentido, pero el pequeño lo había abrazado como siempre a pesar de su debilidad susurrándole a su padre que todo estaba bien. Pero para Kratos no, no podía soportar que después de tanto esfuerzo por protegerlo que ahora fuera él su mayor peligro, necesitaba una solución.

\- Explícame que sientes exactamente cuando llega la noche- pidió la cabeza para recolectar más información.

Kratos junto sus manos y miro pensativo al suelo.

\- Mi humanidad se va, es como si me convirtiera en un animal por un rato a causa del olor de Atreus. - tomó aire para relajar su mente- Ya no es mi hijo en ese momento, es una hembra a la que hay que aparearse y dominar.

Mimir sopesó los hechos.

\- ¿Y el hermanito?- pregunto tanteando terreno.

-Es igual en el sentido de que pierde humanidad, pero su actitud es sumisa y docil- Kratos se mordió el labio intentando no pensar en las deliciosas caritas de placer que pone su hijo al hacerle todo aquello.- Me dice que todo está bien después de todo esto y que le gusta pero...quiero dejar de hacerle daño y no sé cómo. 

Algo en la cabeza de Mimir parece funcionar.

-humm, escucha creo saber lo que sucede- Kratos lo miro serio pero su corazón latía de emoción esperanzadora- Tu chico es un Omega, un ser que puede albergar vida si lo desea como una mujer, eso explica su comportamiento sumiso ante esta situación. Tú en cambio eres su Alfa, el macho dominante de la relación que necesita marcar su territorio en el Omega para que tu olor auyente a otros y también poder fecundar lo convenientemente. Estáis en un estado artificial, no nacisteis así, por eso el olor solo se activa cuando fue activado el hechizo del revenant.

-¡¿Fecundar lo!? Es solo un niño..- dijo exasperado aterrado por la idea de haber preñado a su hijo a esa edad y mucho menos sin su consentimiento. No quería destrozarle la vida.

\- Relájate mastodonte, la naturaleza es sabia, tu hijo no es fértil todavía, aún le quedan unos años- contesto conciliadora mente viendo como los hombros de Kratos se descargaban de la tensión.

-Entonces..¿Qué debo hacer para parar esos instintos?- cuestionó el dios mirando con el ceño fruncido a la cabeza.

Mimir alzó las cejas con incredulidad.

\- No puedes hacer nada por apagarlo, es naturaleza instintiva. - Kratos gruñó no contento con esa respuesta- mira, te diría que te alejaras a donde fuera todas las noches de Atreus para evitar estos encuentros, pero no serviría de nada volverías atraido por el olor o peor...otros lo haran- concluyó sombrío.

\- Nadie más que yo puede tocarlo- casi rugió con posesividad casi sin darse cuenta con el solo pensamiento de que otro hombre tocará un solo mechón de su pelo a su pequeño.

Mimir río por lo bajo, fuera Alfa o no ese hombre era un ser territorial hasta la médula.

-Sin embargo aunque no lo creas, tu mismo puedes acotar tus instintos a través de Atreus- comento captando de nuevo su atención.

-Como- ordenó el dios tajante.

\- Contraté en el, háblale, su voz te acercara a tu humanidad yacente. Segiras siendo tu- Mimir volvió a reir- el hermanito se preocupa más por los demás que por él mismo, seguramente aunque sienta dolor o malestar no te lo haya dicho. Habla con él hermano.

Kratos gruñó en acuerdo. Su niño era un trozo de pan, nunca le diría la verdad si eso pudiera dañarlo o preocuparlo. Se sintió egoísta, el había guardado sus secretos por su privacidad, para no tener que enfrentarse a que diría Atreus. Y ahora su hijo le ocultaba información por el mero hecho de tenerlo tranquilo.

Con culpa bombeando en su pecho, se levantó cogiendo a Mimir susurrando un "Gracias cabeza". Mimir sonrió, eran una pareja peculiar, pero de las más tiernas y enamoradas que había visto nunca. "No hay de que hermano" respondió .

Cuando entró en la cabaña, Kratos vio a su hijo dormir en su lecho plácidamente hecho un ovillo. Con su cola descansando por encima de sus piernas, sobresaliendo por las pieles. Y sus orejitas semigachas y relajadas.

Se hagacho a su altura mirándolo más de cerca, acariciando su carita pecosa y suave de porcelana. Atreus suspiró en el sueño dibujando una sonrisa. Kratos sonrió también al verlo y se resisió a meterse en la cama con él, tenía cosas por hacer y no quería despertarlo todavía.

Pero su chico pareció adivinar su preocupación y sus ojos azules como un oasis se abrieron lentamente para lo que Kratos fue una acción increíblemente hermosa. Todo lo que su hijo hacia era hermoso y encantador sin excepción. Digno de admiración y veneración.

\- ¿Padre..? - pregunto aún en medio del sueño meneando sus orejitas y estirando su cola perezosamente. Preguntándose qué hacía su padre observándole tan de cerca.

-Atreus...tenemos que hablar- comenzó a decir Kratos sentándose en el borde de la cama a la vez que su hijo se ponía derecho presentándole toda su atención, dándole un beso de buenos días antes de acomodarse y rodeándole con su colita una de sus muñecas ronroneando. El dios pensó en lo perfecto que era en medio de sus preocupaciones.

-Dime Kratos- pidió suavemente el menor mirándole con amor.

Kratos explícó la situación a su hijo, este entendió a la perfección y bajo su cabeza avergonzado.

\- lo siento...no quería mentirte- dijo en voz baja y casi quebrada.

Kratos hizo que lo mirará alzandole la barbilla.

\- Atreus...se como eres y lo entiendo. Pero aparte de ahora me lo dirás todo, ¿Entendido?- dijo seriamente el padre.

Atreus sonrió suavemente, se hecho dócilmente hacia amante bajando sus orejas y le dio otro suave beso en los labios. - Si padre, estarás orgulloso de mí te lo proneto- susurro Atreus sobre los labios del otro.

Kratos rodeo su cientura y cogió su cabeza para atraerlo a un beso más largo y lento. La barba raspo un poco a los maltratados labios del chico.

-Ay..- se quejó débilmente separándose el lobito aún dentro de los brazos protectores de su padre.

Kratos sonrió al ver que su hijo haría lo que le había pedido. Aunque la culpa no fue ahuyentada por ese quejido, lo oculto para que su hijo no se sintiera mal.

\- Siempre estoy orgulloso de ti Atreus- le respondió el dios acariciando esos labios húmedos que sonrieron ante ese comentario.

\----

Comentarios: parece que no hay una trama o algo de momento, en un par saldrá, paciencia.


	3. Aprendiendo

-¿Estas cómodo?- pregunto de forma suave Kratos a su adoración sentada entre el nido de almuadas. 

Atreus rojito por las atenciones, vestido solo con una túnica de tonos azules y recién bañado asintió. Iban a realizar el acto de aquella noche con las recomendaciones de Mimir. El cual estaba ahora guardado en el armario para darles intimidad.

Habían creado una especie de nido para dar una sensación territorial más marcada y que el Alfa de Kratos se sintiera más seguro y por lo tanto menos agresivo con el pequeño. Era su territorio y estaba libre de peligros a los que auyentar.

Por su parte, el Omega en el interior de  Atreus  se sentiria más relajado, más dentro de sí mismo para no dejarse llevar y poder expresar lo que no le gustara. 

Atreus miró la puerta algo nervioso al ver que el sol comenzaba a caer. Confiaba en su padre y en la sabiduría de Mimir pero no dejaba de sentirse inquieto. 

Kratos lo notó.

\- Atreus, mirame- el pequeño obedeció dócilmente agachando sus orejas. Lo tomó del mentón  y lo besó despacio, relajando a ambos. 

Se separaron mirándose a los ojos.  
-Todo estará bien- dijo Kratos y juntó sus frentes- No volvere a hacerte daño...lo prometo.- declaró con arrepentimiento en la voz.

Atreus le enrroscó su colita en uno de sus musculosos brazos. - Nunca me lo has hecho padre- susurro el niño dejando claro que todo lo demás estaba perdonado y que iban a pasar todo esto juntos.

La luz fue desapareciendo y comenzó a surgir el calor y los instintos en ellos. Esta vez Kratos no se dejó llevar, tomando al pequeño de la cintura aspiro varias veces el aroma del lobito controlando sus impulsos.

\- Mamá siempre decía que el amor siempre se demuestra en las acciones que se tienen el uno con el otro- dijo en voz baja el pequeño rompiendo la tensión sexual y animal del ambiente.

Kratos se sorprendió mirando esos aguamarinas que le hacían derretir por dentro. Casi había olvidado el apoyo de hablar en esta situación. Atreus contenía mejor la calma, poniendo sus palmas en el pecho musculoso coordinando sus latidos y respiración.

La mirada de Atreus se opaco un poco ante el recuerdo.

-Tu madre tenía razón...Atreus- le llamo suavemente concentrándose en sus ojos, haciendo caso omiso a su instinto animal, su hijo era su prioridad, no su placer- ¿Te sientes culpable de lo que hacemos?¿Por tu madre?

Atreus lo miro sorprendido mientras su padre comenzó a besarle despacio el cuello no pudiendo evitar probar de nuevo esa exquisita piel Nivea. 

\- hmm...al principio si- entregemio el niño estremeciéndose de placer intentando de mantener la conversación para no poder mantener su humanidad a flato. Sus gemidos omega no ayudarían a que su amante cumpliera con el objetivo de tomarle suavemente.

Kratos bajo por la clavícula jugando con su lengua a la vez que empezaba a quitar suavemente la túnica de su sumiso.- ¿Y porque?...hum.. eres tan hermoso- comento bajando su boca a sus pezones de manera golosa.

\- Ah!..porque ella era tu pareja y yo soy vuestro-o..aaah...hijo- gimió irremediablemente siendo desnudado totalmente a la vez que era suavemente saboreado por el dios.- sen- sentí que la traicionabaaaah- intento decir a la vez que su padre bajo y comió su hombría. 

Kratos intentó no explayarse mucho en esa zona para no perder su razón o la de su niño y retomar la conversación. "Pero es rmtan delicioso...y esos gemidos...esa cara... Tengo que tomarlo"pero las manitas suaves que empezaron a acariciar su cabeza le entraron de nuevo en razón "el ya es mío, no hay necesidad de apresurarse" dijo su razón encantado de oír más gemidos dulces del lobito.

-¿Y que ha cambiado? - preguntó roncamente cuando trepó de nuevo a su boca haciendo que las orejitas bajarán y su colita se balanceara levemente de gustito cuando sus lenguas se encontraron con pasión.

-Porque me he perdonado a mi mismo...- contesto más calmado trepando a su regazo ya erecto, siendo sostenido firmemente por sus caderas.- Recuerdo que mis acciones también la recuerdaaah-gimio de nuevo de improviso cuando su padre metió un dedo en su entrada. Poniéndolo más rojito y empezando a babear ya que su entrada estaba viscosa por el líquido Omega de por sí 

\- Atreus...- gruñó intentando ponerse en razón consigo mismo al oler ese líquido- eres lo mejor..hum!..que me ha pasado- jadeo cuando se enfundó al pequeño en su pene con cuidado, intentando no hacer ningún movimiento brusco con esos gemidos revoloteando en el ambiente de forma deliciosa.

-Padre...- susurro entre excitado y enternecido- Tu también eres lo más im-importante para mí....- contesto gimiente notando que su padre empezaba a moverse lentamente.

-Tu madre estaría orgullosa Atreus, eres el hijo ideal-jadeo empezando más a ir más rápido, haciendo gemir ya bastante fuerte a su pareja, haciendo que empezará a perder la razón, luchando contra ello gruñendo.

\- ¡Te amo papá!-gritó Atreus antes de que su padre moviera sus embestidas buscando el orgasmo de ambos. Kratos jadeo de sorpresa ante esa declaración emocional y le susurró al oido- yo también te amo Atreus.

Atreus soltó unas lágrimas de emoción y todas sus extremidades se enroscaron amorosamente alrededor de su padre. Llegando ambos al orgasmo, cayendo al piso pesadamente.

Cuando la pequeña ensoñazon animal empezó a disiparse se miraron con amor jadeantes y abrazados a más no poder. Lo habían conseguido, podrían conseguir todo lo que se propusieran.

\--------

Una sombra observaba la cabaña gruñendo por lo bajo. Atraido por el olor que desprendía una criatura desconocida.

Su principal instinto fue entrar y responder como se debía a la llamada de un Omega como buena Alfa que era. Pero lo que vio por la ventana le detuvo.

Su hermano...su hermano era dueño de esa criatura. 

Su mente era un caos en ese momento. Tantos años después de su asesinato, de sentir que su odio se había apagado en su nueva lucha por sobrevivir. Una bruja del lugar le había dado una nueva oportunidad con fines no muy claros. Pero a quien importaban, estaba vivo.

La ira le cegaba de nuevo. Pero si había oído bien la conversación de esos dos, eran padre he hijo y estaban teniendo una relación incestuosa donde la madre ya no existía.

Ese olor...la ira...tenía que poner sus pensamientos en orden.


	4. Marca

Atreus estaba entablando una larga conversación con Mimir. Indagando que es lo que parecía estar buscando o investigando junto a los enanos todas esas semanas que había pasado fuera.   
Atreus caminaba moviendo alegremente su cola por la nieve, seguido por la atenta mirada de su padre desde atrás sabiendo que a pesar de no reconocerlo estaba al tanto de cada palabra que salía de la boca de su hijo. 

Iban en camino a la herrería más cercana de ambos enanos a petición de Mimir la mañana siguiente de haber hecho el amor con éxito, sin magulladuras. Kratos deseaba quedarse en en ese nido con Atreus acurrucado cálidamente en su pecho pero no había podido decir que no a esa terna carita. Nunca había sentido tal debilidad por alguien, era como si el pequeño tuviera completo control sobre él y no le disgustaba. Qué hubiera alguien que pudiera ablandarlo y enternecer lo, lo llenaba de calidez. 

-Pero entonces...¿Eso quiere decir que podríamos hacer que tuvieras cuerpo otra vez?- indago sin comprender Atreus- ¿Y cuando te comas esa semilla...te crecerá como un árbol?.

Mimir río con ganas. 

\- Eres un niño con mucha imaginación Atreus- dijo sonriente ante la inocencia del muchacho.- Si los enanos han conseguido fabricar la semilla con los ingredientes que les di tu mismo lo verás.- dijo misteriosamente la cabeza dejando con las ganas a Atreus de saber más.

-Eres malo Mimir- se quejó Atreus  saltando suavemente sobre unas rocas para ver mejor el panorama. 

Kratos gruñó divertido ante el dúo. 

\- ¡¡oh Dios mío un risa del dios de la guerra!! ¡El ragnarock está aquí!- exclamó divertido Mimir meneando sus cejas de manera divertida haciendo reír a Atreus de buena gana. Kratos gruñó en advertencia a la cabeza que portaba hoy el  lobito pero sonrió en secreto al escuchar ese dulce sonido. 

-Ten cuidado cabeza o quizá no llegues a por tu cuerpo hoy- sentenció para marcar territorio como dominante en la singular manada de tres. 

-Me cayó hermano, mis ansias me pueden- finalizó aún divertido y también complacido por la risa del niño. 

Continuaron el camino, Kratos no quería decir nada pero estaba algo inquieto. Sentía una presencia que los observaba, pero decidió que no decir nada. Si el ser que los espiaba era real  lo alertaría y se marcharía mejorando su sigilo. Decidió mantenerse alerta y volver por un camino diferente en caso de descubrir que fuera un dios. De ser por el abría empezado a gritar que se revelará y que luchará. Pero iba con un Atreus en estado Omega y lo que fuera que los espías era un peligro inminente para el chico. Lo mantendría alejado de cualquier pelea interesaría. Además el mismo pensaba encargarse esa noche dejando al niño con los enanos en el templo de Tyr. Uno de los pocos lugares que consideraba seguro. 

Entonces un impulso Alfa le obligó ante esa amenaza invisible marcar a Atreus de alguna manera. Para que fuera visible y percibí le para otros que intentarán competir contra él. Un intento pacífico de disuasión. 

Kratos agarró del brazo por sorpresa al pequeño tirando hacia el dios lo cual hizo que el niño girará la cabeza sorprendido diciendo un : -¿Uh?- pero nada más pues fue reclamado por los labios de su padre de forma demandante. 

Mimir no dijo nada intuyendo lo que el macho dominante estaba haciendo. El había sentido algo pero había captado también el mensaje corporal de Kratos y estaba totalmente de acuerdo en dejar al niño fuera de las luchas territoriales. 

\- Pa-padre...- jadeo al separarse sin aire después del apasionado beso. Casi sin poder pensar cuando con un gruñido cazo su cuello con los dientey sujetando firmemente ese cuerpecito desde su cabeza y caderas pars impedir que se moviera. - Ah!- dió un gritito de sorpresa ante el mordisco agresivo.

-kratos...duele- susurro cerrando un ojo y mordiéndose el labio. Agarrandose fuertemente en los brazos musculosos, casi clavándole las unas y bajando las orejitas de forma sumisa. Sintiendo como los incisivos perforaban su piel y dejaba correr algo de sangre. - hum!- mugió cuando le lamió la sangre para que cicratizara mejor.

-Lo siento...- se disculpó al oído por ser algo agresivo. Pero no se arrepintió de haberlo marcado, era necesario. O así lo sentía.-¿Porque..?-pregunto de vuelta el niño sin entender el porqué de las acciones.

\- Necesitaba marcarte...no quiero que otros te tengan...quiero que sepan que eres mio- contestó sujetándole la barbilla mirándole a los ojos de manera imponente. Lo que hizo sonrojar a Atreus fuertemente sintiendo que se derretía por dentro su Omega interior ante tales elogios.

-¿Gra...gracias?- contestó confundido frotándose la zona marcada aún sonrojado.

Kratos río por lo bajo pero aún así dijo:-te compensaré con un cesto lleno de manzana por la mordida- algo que funcionó muy bien porque los ojitos de Atreus se iluminaron ante la propuesta.

Queriendo llegar lo antes posible por parte de todos (Atreus por las manzanas al llegar a casa, Mimir para recuperar su cuerpo y poder rascarse solo la nariz y Kratos para poder dar muerte al maldito que les venía siguiendo) llegaron pronto a la herrería.

-Sindri!Brok!- exclamó ya olvidándose de las manzanas dando saltitos a curiosear lo que estuvieran haciendo.- Traemos a Mimir para la magia- dijo fascinado y emocionado ante la situación poniendo a la cabeza en la mesa.

Brok gruño cogiendo los ingredientes:  
\- ya va huevo ya va- 

y sindri río bajito ante el paquete de energía que estaba hecho el Nino:  
\- Tenemos todo listo, quedarás como nuevo ya verás - le dijo Sindri a la cabeza.

\- Miedo me dais- comento este al ver todos lo cachivaches revoloteando al rededor de Brok buscando lo que fuera.

Kratos simplemente saludo con un gruñido y se quedó a ver el espectáculo junto a su amante.

\- por cierto Atreus esas orejas te quedan muy bien y la cola te da un toque muy elegante- elogio Sindri al ver que todavía no habían desaparecido.

Atreus algo rojito susurró "gracias" pero Sindri se puso rápidamente con lo suyo al ver la mirada asesina de Kratos sobre él y puso a Mimir boca arriba sobre la mesa de trabajo. -Por las barbas de Odín hermano, ni que fuera pescado decirle a tu hijo que es bonito- ironizó Mimir divertido del gruñido de advertencia que le lanzó el dios.

-¡Todo listo!- exclamó Brock ya con la semilla preparada. Haciendo que Atreus se removiera en el sitio de emoción y que su padre le pusiera una mano en el hombro para relajarlo y reforzar su presencia junto a él ante la sensación constante de ser vigilados.

-¡Empecemos!-Exclamó Sindri poniéndose manos a la obra.


	5. Magia!

Todo sucedió muy rápido en cuanto Mimir se comió nervioso la semilla. Una luz entre blanca y amarilla comenzó a salir por el cuello de Mimir, haciéndose más grande e intensa hasta que hubo un momento que todos tuvieron que cerrar los ojos y ponerse la mano delante de ellos con el entrecejo fruncido. 

Cuando la luz cesó el antiguo cuerpo de Mimir estaba en su sitio con unas extrañas runas en la unión.

-vaya parece que no funcionó- suspiró decepcionado Mimir confundiendo a todos.

\- ¡Mimir tu cuerpo está ahí! - exclamó señalando efusivamente el lobito para que mirará.

Mimir miro y frunció el entrecejo:- oh!..vaya esto es problemático..- dijo pensativo.

-Eh?- pregunto muy perdido Atreus mirando con interrogación a su padre el cual simplemente se encogió de hombros igual de perdido.

-¿Qué pasa, te ves muy viejo?- pregunto irónico Sindri. Aunque su hermano parecía estar más al tanto dando con un palo una de sus piernas.

-porfavor enano, un hombre como yo sabe cómo cuidarse y mantener atraídas a las damas- dijo indignado la ex-cabeza haciendo soltar una risita grácil del pequeño haciendo que todos se derritiera ante ella. 

Kratos gruñó para que continuarán al notar todas las miradas tiernas sobre su hijo, acariciándole detrás de las orejas marcando el territorio y produciendo un leve ronroneo por parte del mimado. Rodeándole la nueva con su cola, recordándole que ya era suyo para tranquilizar al Alfa interior. Cosa que pareció funcionar al notar los músculos de este destensarse.

-No siento el resto del cuerpo- suspiró Mimir resignado- Al parecer no iba a ser tan facil. 

Brock asintió con su cara por siempre enfadada. -Quizas debo usar más hierro- dijo para si pensativo llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

Atreus se inclinó hacia alente para inspeccionar más de cerca el problema a regañadientes de su padre reacio a perder el calor de su cercanía y de que se acercara a un cuerpo masculino desnudo (aunque estuviera paralítico).

Después de unos momentos mientras los enanos discutían de que había salido mal y de que Sindri rodará los ojos agotado de la situación el niño encontró el problema. -¡Ahí! Las runas del cuello están sin activar!- exclamó señalando emocionado al cuello haciendo que todos se acercarán a verlo- No te preocupes Mimir, yo lo hare- dijo confiado y con ojitos brillantes el lobito.

Antes que nadie pudiera preguntar el niño saco smde su petaca un ungüento y empezó a delinear las runas del cuello de Mimir murmurando mágicas palabras. Mimir cerro los ojos complacido ante el trato, aunque no se le pasó por alto la mirada celosa de Kratos al ver que su pequeño tocaba a otro hombre. 

-No te pongas celoso hermano, el hermanito solo está ayudando- tranquilizó la ex-cabeza. 

-hum- gruñó el dios aún ceñudo cruzándose de brazos ante las miradas de suspicacia de los enanos que no sabian de la relación de ambos pero se lo imaginaban ante el comportamiento del mastodonte y el arquero.

Atreus sin percatarse de todo ello finalizó el hechizo sin mayor problema. El cuerpo brilló de nuevo una vez más y Mimir estalló de jubilo saltando de la mesa y Atreus comenzó a dar saltitos de felicidad al ver su éxito. Los enanos sujetaron sus cosas antes de que calleran al suelo ante la excitación de ambos y Kratos...era extraño se sentía feliz de que su amigo se recuperará de la maldición de Odín y pudiera volver a caminar. Pero su instinto Alfa le molestaba que el pequeño saltará feliz al lado de ese cuerpo desnudo así que simplemente gruñó.

\- Oh hermanito de nuevo podré conquistar a las nobles damas del lugar...correr, ¡Rascarme la nariz!- le exclamó al pequeño con una cara exuberante y le cogió por los hombros- Atreus...Gracias, eres un genio- dijo de todo corazón mirándose a los ojos.- te desvelaré todos los secretos de Asgard si quieres...del mundo- pero fue interrumpido por unas grandes manos que cogieron a Atreus de sorpresa levantandolo al pecho de Kratos y cogiéndolo como a un niño pequeño, haciendo mugir al pequeño medio molesto medio sorprendido por la acción.

Mimir iba a protestar pero una túnica le fue lanzada a la cara por parte de Brock.   
\- Conque desvelar al chico los secretos del mundo he? ¿Y nosotros que?hemos preparado todo este circo- se quejó el azul gruñendo las palabras.

Mimir se puso la túnica diciendo- si, si tomad- y casi sin mediar palabra se partió medio cuerno sacando un jadeo de sorpresa a Atreus que aún estaba en los brazos de Kratos. Mimir le sonrió tranquilizadora mente. - No te preocupes pequeño, me vuelven a crecer- Atreus asintió más tranquilo pero tan incrédulo como su padre.

Mimir le lanzó el cuerno a Sindri que lo agarro ridículamente temiendo los gérmenes.

\- Con esa cosa tendréis reserva de magia durante 10 años, ¿Será suficiente recompensa?- explicó el sabio. 

Los dos escuadrón ando el artilugio sonrieron y asintieron agradecidos poniéndose a la obra para experimentar con el nuevo ingrediente.

\- Mimir...- llamo Atreus mientras tranquilizaba a Kratos acariciándole la barba para que no se sintiera celoso. - Gracias por tu generosidad, tú sabes que no lo hice con esa intención ....¿Qué tal si sigues siendo mi maestro? Me haría muy feliz- confesó Atreus. Kratos lo miró largamente, vio la felicidad que le daba esa idea a su hijo. Tomó su decisión sacando sus celos lo más lejos posible para complacerlo.

-Mas te vale decir que si cabeza...te haré una cabaña para que vengas a enseñarle- dijo el dios sin dejar de mirar con amor a su hijo el cual lo miró con la boca abierta. 

-papa...- los ojos ojos del niño se aguaron al comprender el porqué de esas palabras y rodeo el cuello de su padre con sus braciros.- ¡Gracias, de verdad! ¡Gracias!- exclamaba apretando fuerte mente su unión, al cual el padre correspondió gustoso y feliz por haber conseguido tal alegría en su hijo.

\- Sería un honor enseñar a tu hijo en esta nueva forma espartano- declaró confortado y comprensivo ante esa calidez que se había formado en el ambiente.  
\------------------

Finalmente la noche llegó, y a pesar del éxito de esta mañana Kratos no se había olvidado de la presencia vigilante. Y iba a seguir con su plan. Aprevecho que su hijo le estaba ayudando a Mimir a confeccionar sus ropas de abrigo. Ya habían conseguido las mallas y unas botas grises que le quedaban a la perfección a la ex-cabeza, faltaba la parte de arriba. 

Informó a los dos que iba a salir a patruyar los alrededores y Mimir entendiendo la situación lo miró a los ojos diciendo en palabras no verbales "yo también me mantendrè alerta espartano, lo protegeré a cualquier coste" se sintió aliviado de que Atreus con ayuda de su colita le había forjado una buena lanza con arma. 

Atreus bajo sus orejitas y lo miró triste desde su asiento en el suelo.  
\- Ten cuidado porfavor - pidió suavemente. 

Kratos se agachó levemente y le besó con dulzura para calmarlo.  
\- Tranquilo chico, no tardare- Atreus asintió aún preocupado por el porqué de tan repentina acción pero no quiso cuestionar las acciones de su padre. Confiaba en el plenamente.

-Vamos Atreus sigamos- ánimo Mimir para distraerlo complacido por las acciones suaves del espartano.

Atreus no tardó en ser atrapado de nuevo por las charlas de sabio dios.

Por otro lado Kratos amenazó a los enanos de que estuvieran atentos y alerta. Que utilizaran su magia de invisibilidad con Atreus si alguna amenaza se hacía presente. Sindri asintió sin parar a cada orden y Brock gruñó como ofendido de que se dudará de él para defender al niño lobo. 

Dejando todo claro Kratos asintió y se fue en busca de la extraña presencia, dispuesta a darle muerte al instante.


	6. Serás Mio

Atreus estaba encantado con las historias de Mimir. Tan encantado que sin quererlo se quedó pronto dormido por las arrulladoras palabras del sabio. En realidad todos estaban cansados por el agotador día y se quedaron sin  quererlo Mimir también se quedó dormido agradecido de infinitamente con la pequeña criatura que dormía hecha un ovillo. Agarró la lanza consigo. Nunca tuvo que usar una, pero no dudaría en usarla para proteger al hermanito.

Sindri dejo un rato su trabajo y que su hermano hiciera guardia. Con un gruñido Brock le dio las buenas noches siguiendo con su trabajo sin saber lo que iba a pasar.   
\------

Solo necesitaba acercarse un poco más a esa preciosa figura que lo llamaba con su olor. Escondido entre las rocas Deimos había conseguido dar esquinazo a su hermano, pero sabía que su pequeño truco no duraría mucho tiempo, tenía que darse prisa si quería conseguir ese niño.

Lo había meditado mucho, lo primero y lo más práctico habria sido enfrentar a su hermano para contentar a la bruja que le resucitó y que le entregará al niño ella misma.  Sin embargo después de discutir con ella, se había negado en rotundo a ello y le exigió que pensara en otra recompensa. Deimos, descontento, pensó en divertirse primero cogiendo lo que quería y así matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Secuestraria al niño y atraería a su hermano hasta su trampa. Hiciera lo que hiciera Kratos, el niño acabaría siendo su Omega. "Atreus...te esperaste en ponerme un buen nombre hermano..sabe delicioso decir ese nombre entre jadeos" pensó Deimos ya con la mente brumosa del olor del Omega.

Pronto estuvo cerca del lugar de descanso. Vió esa deliciosa figura cuyo pecho se alzaba y subía lentamente dando señal de que estaba profundamente dormido. Miró a su alrededor, un anciano yacía roncando a su lado, no parecía peligroso. Más allá dos enanos, uno dormido y otro de espaldas fundiendo algún tipo de metal.

Rápidamente cayó encima del pequeño, le cogió las manos atandolas ala espalda con rápidos movimientos despertando al niño. El cual no pudo gritar por una gran mano que le tapó la boca. 

-Hmmp- mugió Atreus revolviéndose fieramente contra su captor. Su cola se enredo o intento enredarse sin éxito contra la mano que le atrapaba la boca. Sus orejas eran un caos moviéndose en todas direcciones.  
\- ssh- callo el hombre al chico acariciándole una pecosa mejilla con su pulgar, sorprendido de que tanta belleza se encontrará en un solo ser ahora que lo veía de cerca a la luz del fuego.  

Pero Atreus no estaba por la labor así que lo mordió fieramente. Deimos se quejó por lo bajo pero no retiro la mano mirando con cierta embobamiento esa mirada de desafío y lucha. Le encantaba pero tenía que amansarlo si quería que se fuera con él sin causar mucho barullo. 

\- Escúchame bien- dijo apretando el agarre de la cuerda en las pequeñas muñecas haciendo mugir al pequeño lastimeramente, Deimos se mordió el labio, no quería dañarlo, pero no tenía opción ahora- si no haces ruido y haces lo que te digo no haré daño a tus amigos-los ojos de Atreus se abrieron con expresión miedosa, Deimos se moría por dentro por intimidarlos así "joder...solo espero que no llore...porfavor no llores" pensó desesperado. - ¿Lo has entendido?- susurro vehemente el guerrero.

Atreus miró a Mimir y luego a los enanos con preocupación. Luego poso sus azules ojos como el océano en Deimos el cual estaba ansioso por llevárselo de una buena vez y hacerle entender la situación. Atreus finalmente asintió lentamente derrotado.

Deimos no necesitó más y solo apartó su mano un momento de esa suave boquita para ponerle un pañuelo como mordaza. Atreus derramó un par de lágrimas "Lo siento padre...soy un fracaso como guerrero" se lamentó el niño por dentro bajando sus orejitas las cuales habían estado tensas a la vez que su colita en forma de derrota absoluta.

Deimos que ya lo estaba cargando en sus brazos le limpió las lágrimas con el pulgar con la culpa carcomiendo le.   
\- No voy a hacerte daño- dejo simplemente caer en un susurro sorprendiendo a Atreus sin saber que pensar. 

Pero no todo era tan fácil. Una lanza callo en uno de los brazos de Deimos haciendo que casi soltara al lobito y mugiò de rabia al verse sorprendido.

-¡ENANOS IMBECILES DESPERTAD, SE LLEVAN A ATREUS!- Grito mimir el cual estaba ahora indefenso sin su lanza que era ahora partida mientras se la sacaba el guerrero murculoso de su hombro sin problema.

Atreus empezó a patalear al mismo tiempo para ayudar en la lucha pero una mirada de Deimos tomando la empuñadura de una de sus espadas lo paró en seco. -¿Que te había dicho pequeño?- dijo intimidante mechacandose a sí mismo por ser tan agresivo con el niño. Atreus negó con la cabeza suplicando que no los dañara, con sus ojos decía "No volverá a suceder". Deimos no pudo evitar ablandarse ante ellos y decidió no partir al viejo por la mitad. 

Piedras volaron a su alrededor. Brock y Sindri se acercaban tirando rocas con una catapulta portatil y pasándole una pequeña espada a Mimir. Deimos tuvo que proteger con su brazo la cabeza de Atreus cuando esquirlas de rocas amenazaron con herirlo. 

\- ¡Pero que demonios hacéis! ¡Os vais a cargar al chico!- exclamó exasperado por la absurda acción ofensiva de los enanos.

-Solo afecta a personas hostiles, son piedras runicas- explicó acelerado Sindri mirando con temor el mastodonte que portaba a Atreus.- Además el escándalo atraerá al único que puede hacerle frente.

Y como si las palabras fueran mágicas un rugido Alfa se dejó escuchar por todo el panorama. Deimos sabía que tenía pocos segundos de actuación así que se la jugó a una baza. 

Tomó una de sus espadas y amenazó con ella el cuello de Atreus poniendo su carita blanca, haciendo tensar sus extremidades de lobo. Los enanos pararon de tirar piedras al instante, pero Mimir lo miro con suspicacia, había analizado el comportamiento de ese hombre y no parecía querer herir al pequeño ni por asomo. Deimos sonrió y echó mano a su petaca. Los pasos de Kratos y su grito de ira espartana eran perfectamente audibles ya.

-Es un farol...- susurro Mimir pensando a mil por hora. Iba a gritarles a los enanos que siguiera tirando piedras para evitar que se saliera con la suya pero fue demasiado tarde. 

Deimos lanzó su bomba de humo y co un gran estruendo de rayos Deimos y Atreus desaparecieron. 

Mimir se quedó blanco mientras tosía , temia lo que le pasará Atreus. Pero el sonido de un Kratos Alfa fuera de sí al descubrir que su hijo había sido raptado con ellos delante era peor.

\-------

-¡Como se lo pudo llevar! ¡Deimos, ni si quiera es un dios!- rugía Kratos después de ver el panorama brumoso y haber visto de lejos la desaparición de su hijo a manos de un hermano que supuestamente estaba muerto.

\- Soy un viejo, le lanze mi lanza pero se la quitó como si nada, los enanos le lanzaron piedras con una catapulta- explicaba Mimir intentando tranquilizar a ese energumeno loco que estaba rompiendo todo de su alrededor.-¿Quién es Deimos hermano?- pregunto en un tono más serio.

Kratos paro de romper cosas para respirar profundamente.

\- Mi hermano...se supone que está muerto, yo lo mate- explicó sin entender todavía que sucedía. Su hijo no estaba, su amante le había sido arrebatado...¿Le haría daño?...No podía más con esa incertidumbre.

\- Entonces eso explica esto- dijo Brock atreviéndose a hablar entregándole una nota a Kratos.- lo dejo atrás como despedida-

-No se leer esta lengua- gruño por lo bajo pidiendo que le contarán hasta el más mínimo detalle observando el rugodo pergamino.

\- Tu hijo omega estara en mis manos hasta que te presentes en el camino de los muertos cuando la luna este llena- Cito nervioso Sindri mientras recogía todo el desastre de la armería después del combate. 

Kratos arrugó la nota totalmente furioso: - ¿Donde está eso?- gruño demanda de.

\- En Hel hermano...su trampa es clara, te hará pasar con una ilusión para que tu alma deje el cuerpo, una manera sutil de matarte...supongo que sabe que no puede derrotarle en combate- explicó Mimir viendo como Kratos luchaba internamente por serenarse. - No le hará daño hermano...lo he visto- dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Que- exigió más explicación el dios mirándolo intensamente.

\- se nota que está encaprichado con tu hijo, lo intentará cortejar seguramente, pero no lo dañara como tú temes...lo protegía de las rocas creyendo que podían dañar al niño y...- siguió explayandose teniendo total atención  de un sulfurado Kratos en cuanto oyó la palabra  cortejar- Atreus le suplico con la mirada que no nos dañara y el accedio casi al instante...seguramente por eso fue fácil atraparlo...lo amenazó con matarnos si no colaboraba...- concluyó enfadado consigo mismo de haberle fallado a una criatura tan noble. 

Kratos dió varias vueltas sobre si mismo. Sin saber muy bien que preguntar o que hacer a continuación, nublado por la ausencia repentina de su Omega.

\- Hermano- llamo el sabio que esta vez tenía una sonrisa pícara en los labios- tengo un plan.


	7. Pasado

Atreus despertó lentamente en algo que pudo sentir como una mullida cama de pieles. Abrió sus ojos lentamente al notar que sus manos seguian atadas a su espalda. Por lo menos la mordaza en su boca ya no estaba. Mugió al sentir su cuerpo adolorido por la vacía lucha y emociones de la noche. "Por lo menos estan bien" pensó tranquilizando se al recordar que su secuestrador había cumplido su promesa de no dañarlos si colaboraba.

Miró a su alrededor con la vista un poco borrosa todavia, era una especie de cabaña de madera y el parecía estar en lo que era el dormitorio. Parpadeo varias veces para enfocarse justo cuando una voz le sobresalto:

-¿Te encuentras bien? El viaje de teletrasporte te dejó KO- Atreus consiguió por fin mirar bien a su al rededor y vio a su captor agachado a su lado observándolo con preocupación.

Atreus asustado jadeo e intento alejarse arrastrando el cuerpo lejos de él. Cosa que pareció doler al guerrero. 

-Escucha..se que parece demencial pero no voy a hacerte daño, ahora voy a sentarte ¿Vale?- Atreus lo miró dudoso pero se dejó hacer con las orejitas gachas aún asustado. 

Deimos lo cogió por las axilas y le sentó en la cama con delicadeza.   
-¿Que quieres de mí?- preguntó asustado con su colita entre las piernas. Había olido desde lejos su esencia Alfa y no tenía ningún deseo en ser tomado por uno que no fuera su padre. 

Deimos suspiró, tenía que convencer de alguna manera al pequeño de que él no era ningún peligro si quería acercarse a él de alguna manera. Además el tenerlo tan indefenso atado no relajaba sus instintos de quesmrer tenerlo en ese mismo instante. "Ahora mismo podría romperle la ropa y comérmelo sin ningún esfuerzo..." Apretó los puños, no quería hacerlo así.

\- Escucha voy a desatar te, pero solo si prometes que me escucharás y no intentarás escapar...¿Entendido?- dijo seriamente el hombre mirándole a los ojos aguamarina que temblaban de temor ante la presencia de un Alfa desconocido.

Atreus asintió lentamente tragando duro cuando el hombre se acercó más para desatar le . Ahora mismo solo deseaba estar debajo de los músculos de su padre, fuera de la mirada de ese semental. 

-Me llamo Deimos- se presentó el secuestrador mientras Atreus se sobaba las muñecas enrojecidas. - Atreus¿ verdad?- pregunto ya más tranquilo de que el chico se quedará en su sitio y no intentarás escapar de forma inútil. Atreus asintió de nuevo acurrucado sus manitas en el pecho para que no viera su temblor.

Deimos que había intentado sonreír para tranquilizar al chico se difumino en su cara cuando vio el daño que había hecho en ellas. - Espera- dijo haciendo que las orejitas de Atreus se alzaran al oír un líquido en un recipiente.- trae, te curare...disculpa no quería atarlas tan fuerte, estaba nervioso- se disculpó Deimos untando un pañuelo con un cuenco de inguento medicinal. 

Atreus lo miró largamente y finalmente bajando la mirada susurró : -gracias- sorprendiendo a Deimos mientras alzaba sus manos para permitirle curarlas. Su voz era melodiosa, y se calló a propósito mirándolo embelsemado mientras lo curaba para que volviera a hablar.

\- y entonces..¿Porque me secuestraste Deimos?- pregunto impaciente el lobito atreviéndose a mirarle a los ojos está vez.

Definitivamente era la voz más hermosa que había oído en su vida, pensó Deimos untando medicina en la otra muñeca.

\- Soy el hermano de tu padre Atreus- soltó finalmente a explicarle la situación a un sorprendido lobito quien alzó sus orejitas captando toda su atención.

-Entonces tú eres mi tio- parpadeo varias veces al estar procesando que tenía más familia que desconocía. Deimos río un poco relajando al pequeño para su delicia al ver que movía un poco su colita relajada a un lado de la cama.

\- tu padre y yo tuvimos una historia truculenta de la tierra donde vivimos- empezó a narrar concentrándose en su tarea de curación. Sintió calidez al saber que Atreus escuchaba con total atencion- Los dioses del lugar me capturaron por una vil profecia, solo éramos unos bonos y tu padre no consiguió salvarme- era duro de hablar de esa época y su voz se enfureció más de lo que quería. Alzó la mirada para coger las vendas y vio compasión en la carita pecosa del contrario cosa que le ablando y le dio fuerza para continuar.

-estube años encerrado por aquellos dioses y luego, después de 20 años apareció tu padre....20 años y no si quiera estaba buscándome, me encontró por sorpresa...- se intento relajar al ver que estaba aplicando demasiada fuerza de nuevo en esas pequeñas muñecas haciendo que se estremeciera. -lo siento...- se disculpó de nuevo acariciando las.- luego tuvimos una discusión del porque de su tardanza y me asesino..- Atreus lo miró sin comprender, estaba ahí parado delante suyo y vivo. Era comprensible.

Antes de que pudiera Atreus cuestionar Deimos dijo: una bruja llamada Freya busca venganza por la muerte de su hijo, me resucitó sabiendo de mi rencor para llevar acabo esa tarea- el silencio se hizo en la cabaña mientras Deimos miraba la mirada anonadada del lobito- tu seras mi herramienta para atraerlo hasta mi trampa- concluyó el guerrero. Quiso añadir que iba a tomarlo como pareja pero callo esto último para más adelante, ya tenía suficiente que procesar. 

-¡No, no lo entiendes!- exclamó de repente el niño exaltado sorprendiendo al mayor por ese arranque de energias- Baldur, su hijo intentaba matarnos, me quiso secuestrar como tú , convencí a padre para no matarlo al final pero intento matar a la Freya y lo tuvo que hacer- dijo de corrido con ojos angustiados ante el recuerdo intentando convencer a Deimos saber de la situacion, pero al ver su cara sería se desinfló.

\- Lo se, Freya no se dejó ningún matiz fuera del tintero, también dejó claro que no te hiciera ningún daño- respondió sombría mente sabiendo que aún así estaba haciendo sufrir al pequeño.

Los ojos de Atreus se aguaron y Deimos apretó sus puños y sus labios al saber lo que estaba haciendo por su venganza. No sabía que el chico pudiera ablandarlo de esa manera.

-porfavor...- suplico el pequeño agarrandose a las ropas de Deimos débilmente sorprendiendo lo pero no se pudo quejar por su repentina cercania- Porfavor...no le hagas daño harè lo que sea...snif- Atreus comenzó a derramar lágrimas que fueron capturadas por el guerrero. Respiro ondo intentando no doblegarse ante la tristeza de esa bella criatura.

\- Atreus...necesito mi venganza- le susurró al oído abrazándolo intentando que dejará de llorar. 

-¡Pues matame a mi!- exclamó se parándose bruscamente- ¡Yo cumpliré su condena por favor!- grito ya sin saber que más hacer sorprendiendo aún más a Deimos haciéndole ver el gran amor que tenía hacia su padre. Eso le hizo sentir dolido y furioso al mismo tiempo.

\- Matarte sería un crimen...- le dijo en voz baja haciendo que Atreus se relajara en un pequeño hipito y con mirada interrogante sobre Deimos. Este tomó aire- Eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida y te abriré los ojos de como es tu padre. Y cuando la luna este llena...comprenderás - concluyó besándole sin poderse contener más tiempo esos labios dulces y violables. Llevándose un jadeo  de sorpresa por parte del Omega que se oyó exquisito para Deimos. 

Solo fue un gasto beso superficial, pero lo suficiente para dejar atontado a Atreus. Deimos se relamio inconscientemente, sabía increíblemente bien.   
Se miraron al separarse y la respuesta del Omega fue clara.

\- yo no soy tuyo- dijo seriamente, dejando claro que tenía otro Alfa como pareja. 

\- Aun- respondió el guerrero de la misma manera dejando claro sus intenciones. 

\-----

P.D.: El siguiente haré avanzar más la trama. Estoy en el pueblo y se me es difícil escribir con la mala cobertura de aquí. Simplemente quería recalcar los planes de Deimos en este cap. 

Gracias a todos por las votaciones y comentarios casi diarios en este y el resto de mis fics! En serio no me esperaba tanto. Miles de gracias y besos <333


	8. El Perdon

Atreus casi no había hablado desde hace días. Deimos sabía que no podía pedir más. El niño no hizo amago en ningún momento de escapar, tampoco le exigía que le liberará o se portaba a la defensiva. El guerrero fue entendiendo día a día como era el niño y le dolía cada vez más saber lo que estaba haciendo a esa noble criatura. Así que pensó en dejarlo salir para levantar su ánimo y poder hacer algún acercamiento.

Al principio lo agarraba de esa hermosa cinturita pero al ver que se estremecía y que su tacto no era bienvenido lo dejo y silenciosamente llegaron a un pacto tácito de "Lobito no se escapa y guerrero no toca". Deimos vio su forma de cazar. Era grácil y silenciosa contra la manera letal y contundente de la suya. Pero lo que más le impacto era como remataba a sus presas. Antes de morir se acercaba y con les hablaba para que dejarán este mundo en paz. 

\- ¿Porque haces eso?- pregunto en voz baja sorprendido Deimos que estaba agachado a su lado observando.

-Porque nadie quiere morir solo- respondió en el mismo tono acariciando aún al ciervo muerto.

\- ¿Ellos te entienden?- cuestionó el guerrero empezando a cargar el venado al tiempo que los dos se levantaban.

-Si...siempre he podido, lo mismo con los arboles-empezo a explicar mirando a otro lado, no se olvidaba que no estaba allí por propia voluntad.

Deimos lo miró largamente. Sus orejas y colita estaban décadas y sin emoción desde que se lo llevó. "Si solo pudiera sacarle toda esa fe que tiene en su padre.." así que empezó a tantear el terreno.

\- No eres como tu padre, no has adquirido su fuerza bruta. Tampoco su humor- comenzó a decir el hombre.

Al principio Deimos pensó que no respondería de nuevo, ya que callo el silencio y únicamente veía ese hermoso cuerpo caminar lento delante de él.

-La verdad que al principio me lamente por ello, quería enorgullecerle...pero mi cuerpo estaba destinado a ser de otra manera- comenzó a explicar Atreus para sorpresa de Deimos- adquirí conocimientos majicos y grandes dotes para las lenguas y siendo yo mismo conseguí mi objetivo- diciendo esto último una sonrisa pequeña asomo por su cara.

\- Es un gruñon si, pero es una persona noble ¿Sabes?- dijo de repente callando se y parándose en seco. 

Deimos se paró con el sin dejar de escuchar esa voz hipnotica. Habia callado durante unos días y parecía querer abrirse ahora, no lo cortaría por nada.

\- Se que te ha hecho sufrir y lo siento. - se disculpó Atreus volviéndose mirándole con una mirada comprensivamente cálida que derritió a Deimos- Pero el a cambiado, es diferente...me contó lo impetuoso que fue en el pasado...todo...pero no puede hacer nada por cambiar su pasado- Atreus se acercó a un serio y embobado Deimos que intentaba luchar en sus emociones. 

\- La venganza no te traerá nada Deimos...solo más dolor... A ti y a mi- concluyó el lobito. Deimos se quedó sin habla totalmente ante esa declaración así que el lobito siguío hablando.

-Mira, No intentó escapar porque no sé dónde estoy y porque sé que sea como sea tu volverás a intentar tu venganza...tú debes entender...debéis hablar, no mataros. Saber perdonar.- su voz sonó tan justa, clara y sabía que lo desarmo. Ya notó antes esos pensamientos pero el temor de volver acercarse a su hermano así y que luego lo traicinara era más poderoso...hasta ahora.

-Callate...- susurro ensombrecido do su mirada y asustando a Atreus. Dio un paso atrás cuando el hombre tiro el venado al suelo. Y se habría echado a correr si hubiera previsto que lo cogería por los hombros.;- tú no sabes...no puedes saber- dijo enfadado sacudiendo esos hombros haciendo que lo mirará con pánico el pequeño.

-Me-me haces daño- se quejó tartamudeando Atreus sin poder ocultar su temblor. Eso pareció despertar al mayor y darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Su mirada cambio de enojada a una culpable. Y sin saber muy bien que hacer y desesperado por su aceptación lo beso de nuevo. 

Esta vez el beso fue demandante y más fogoso. Atreus intento sacárselo de encima con su manitas empujando el pecho musculoso pero era mucha fuerza la de Deimos comparada con la suya. Sus quejidos eran apagados por esos potentes labios que demandaron entrar y al no tener respuesta cogió al niño por la cintura y lo empento contra un árbol, haciendo que jadeantes del susto y la sorpresa aprovecho para que su lengua invadiera su boca. 

Sus instintos omegas y humanos estaban totalmente en pánico. No podía permitir que otro Alfa lo tomara como suyo. empezó a dar golpes con sus puños en todo lo que pudo. Pero estos fueron cojidas con una mano y puestas hacia arriba sacándole otro jadeo de miedo. Deimos se separó solo para susurrarle con su voz de Alfa a una de sus orejas de lobo:

\- Quieto- Atreus se quedó paralizado sin saber por qué su cuerpo obedeció.

Deimos empezo a mordisquear su cuello y metió una mano por debajo de su ropa disfrutando de la suave y tibia piel del Omega. Atreus jadeo de sorpresa y al no poderse mover empezó a sollozar. El no quería esto. Quería a su padre, que hablaran, que todo estuviera bien. 

De repente una pierna se instaló en medio de las suyas, separándolas y rozando su miembro descaradamente. Atreus se revolvió aterrado superando su instinto omega ante la orden.

Deimos se separó y miro lo que tenía delante. Tan exquisito con su sonrojo, sus apéndices, todo su cuerpo extendido y arqueado, sus lágrimas...."algo estaba mal en ese cuadro" dijo su parte humana.

-porfavor...porfavor...basta- lloraba desesperado Atreus. - Aléjate...snif- Atreus ya lloraba sin saber que hacer. 

Deimos abrió mucho los ojos y se separó del chico como si quemara. ¿Que demonios había hecho?. Había dejado que su instinto Alfa lo superará. ¿Como se suponía que fuera así mejor que su hermano?.

Atreus se dejó caer arrodillado en el suelo sollozando y se abrazó a sí mismo con su colita y brazos. 

-Lo siento. Lo siento no fui yo. Mi Alfa me controlo...yo no- Dijo rápidamente Deimos disculpándose temeroso y se arrodilló frente a él para intentar calmarlo.

Atreus se alejó de el instintivamente pero lo miró. Vio en el por un momento a su padre, después de tener esos primeros encuentros Alfa Omega donde no se pudo controlar. Y sintió compasión y comprensión al mismo tiempo. "Deimos no es malo...puede que le pueda llegar a comprender con paciencia y entender que la venganza no es la solución." Pensó sabiamente el niño.

Lentamente Atreus se acercó a Deimos y le abrazo acurrucado se en su pecho para sorpresa y gloria del contrario. 

-No lo hagas de nuevo- le susurró aún asustado el lobito.

-No lo haré. Tienes mi palabra- prometió realmente arrepentido el mayor apretando al pequeño cerca de si. Su mente estaba empezando a cambiar ante la dulzura de ese pequeño y eso le asustaba.

\---------

\- ¿Y bien?- pregunto Kratos impaciente ante el dichoso plan de Mimir. -¿Cuando es luna llena?- cuestionó enojado ante la preocupación de su hijo. Por lo que sabía Deimos cuidaría su hijo, no le pegaría o mataría de hambre. Pero le preocupaba que le tocará o le violara. La verdad es que si Kratos pudiera llorar lo haría en este momento. Ya eran 4 días sin el, y solo habian conseguido los ingredientes de la nueva arma que había planteado Mimir para la trampa ilusoria del valle de los muertos en Hel. 

En realidad todos estaban preocupados y sobre todo distraídos por no haber podido proteger al pequeño ser de luz que les rodeaba todos los días con su alegría. Trabajan a destajo y sin casi dormir sobre los materiales encontrados.

\- Dos semanas desde que se lo llevo- contesto Mimir trazando los planos de actuación que harían al llegar a Higdrasil de camino a Hel.- No puedo hacer que el tiempo vaya más deprisa ni saber dónde o en qué mundo se encuentran ahora Hermano- añadio viendo la cara de disgusto que le puso el dios ante las noticias no deseadas. 

-¿Y el arma?- pregunto gruñon. En verdad todos se daban cuenta de lo soportable que hacía Atreus a Kratos al estar cerca de él. Todos lo echaban demenos.

\- Dame un par de días...no tres y será perfecta- dijo Brock poniendo en marcha la forja.

Kratos asintió y se sentó en un tronco cercano y empezó a afilar el arma. Todos sabían que hacían eso para no pensar en lo que estaría pasando su hijo.   
Mimir dejo un momento sus planos para poner una mano en el hombro del dios. 

\- Confía en tu hijo hermano, es listo y lo sabes. No dejara que Deimos le tome. Utilizará la palabra como defensa.- y contra todo pronóstico esas palabras reconfortado a Kratos. Lo sabía y confiaba en su hijo. Y de alguna forma en su hermano para calmar los impulsos Alfa del guerrero. 

"Aguanta Atreus . Te tendré entre mis brazos en menos que te des cuenta" pensó asintiendo a Mimir como agradecimiento y concentrándose de nuevo en su tarea.

 

P.D.: un regalito doble :3


	9. Arrepentimiento

Deimos estaba confundido. El niño se había abierto a él desde el incidente de hace unos días y se enamoro más sin poder creerselo. El pequeño hablaba más abiertamente y conseguía sonsacar cosas de su pasado casi sin darse cuenta. Sintió como sanaba poco a poco y eso le asustaba...al principio.

Había conseguido controlar sus instintos Alfas y ya no tocaba a Atreus sin su permiso . Era tortuoso tenerlo tan cerca, olerlo y no poder comérselo era matador. Atreus lo sabía y le permitió acariciar su pelo o su rostro para que se relajara por aquellas noches. El pequeño sabía cómo tenía que actuar para mantener a raya al semental, así que se dejaba hacer quedándose quieto y vigilante al mismo tiempo. Dándole conversación para mantener su mente humana a flote. Le dejo también peinar sus orejas y cola cada vez que accedía a tener una conversación relacionada con su venganza. Al principio Deimos se negó pero el añadido de un beso a la recompensa logro convencerlo al final. 

Atreus se sentía culpable por dejar que otro le tocará y besara aunque fuera de manera controlada y suave. El quería ser solo de Kratos. La angustia le lleno muy hondo y una noche no pudo contener las lágrimas. 

Estaba acostado en la misma cama que Deimos, un premio más por parte de Atreus cuando el guerrero admitió con sinceridad que tal vez estuviera equivocado. Deimos nunca faltó a su palabra de no volver a tocarlo indebidamente pero siempre le abrazaba por la espalda con la excusa de darle calor. El lobito se tensaba al principio, pero al comprobar que era un lugar seguro descubrió que era un buen lugar para dormir por las noches. Por ello, aún con el riesgo Atreus lloro en silencio sin poder mantener más dentro la incertidumbre.

Deimos no tardó en despertar al notar esos espasmos silenciosos cerca de su pecho. Pensando que sería una pesadilla lo apretó más hacia sí y le susurró acariciándole el pelo con la otra mano:-Todo está bien ssh- las orejitas de Atreus se curvaron hacia arriba por el gesto. ¿Porque era tan bueno y no lo dejaba ir?. 

\- No, no lo esta- susurro sorprendiendo al guerrero. Atreus se giró hasta quedar mirandolo contra su pecho. A Deimos se le partió el corazón viendo su cararita de dolor.

-¿Que sucede?- le susurró el mayor preocupado acariciandole la mejilla por el repentino suceso lloroso. Casi parecía alegre los últimos días con él. 

-Todo- dijo en el mismo tono mirándole a los ojos con el pecho oprimido- Tu lo sabes...yo..- Atreus sollozo de nuevo, se sentía tan inútil. 

Deimos trago duro, sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Dos semanas habían pasado ya y sabía lo que tenía que pasar la mañana siguiente. Irían a Hel y todo su plan se desencadenaría. Todo estaba casi hecho..pero..el dolor de ese pequeño lo dañaba demasiado. Se había esforzado tanto por hacerlo comprender, le había otorgado hasta ciertos privilegios para tocarlo y así atendiera a razones. Sabía cómo le dolía traicionar de esa manera a su padre y todo era por su culpa. Tomó una una decisión mientras limpiaba esas lágrimas rebeldes con sus dedos.

\- Atreus...mirame- ordenó amablemente el mayor- declinaré todo esto, dejare en paz a tu padre...solo..si eres mío.- Atreus abrió los ojos desmesuradamente de espanto. 

Deimos se mordió el labio angustiado. Quizás estaba ya convencido de que vengarse no era la solución pero no podía desechar la idea de tener al pequeño como su omega. Era demasiado precioso en todos los sentidos. 

-¿Cómo puedo saber que...- empezó a plantear Atreus desconfiado mientras Deimos se disponía encima suyo a cuatro patas. 

-No he roto nunca una promesa y tampoco lo haré con esta- prometió seriamente Deimos dejando sin habla al pequeño.- Se mi Omega Atreus, prometo que te haré feliz, te protegeré, te daré todo lo que pidas- pidió casi suplicando el mayor. Sabía que lo estaba chantajeando como última baza y de forma rastrera pero estaba desesperado por poseerlo cada noche, obtener sus risas cada mañana al despertar, su miradas de ilusión y felicidad...lo quería todo. 

Atreus lo miró con tristeza. Sopesando su oferta. Era cierto que Deimos había ido cumpliendo con todos esos pequeños pactos pero... No podía traicionar a su Kratos de esa manera, no se lo perdonaría nunca a sí mismo. Era un guerrero y lucharía por lo que quería.

\- Deimos...no esque me desagrade, eres de hecho muy atractivo y un buen Alfa- empezó a explicar el pequeño de forma calmada para hacerlo entender- También eres buena persona y noto que en verdad me amas pe- un beso sorpresa de Deimos lo hizo callar . Atreus se quedó estático, el beso era tranquilo y lento, pero podía sentir las manos del hombre agarrar con fuerza las mantas en un intento de control de su rabia. Decidió devolver el beso un poco para que se calmara. Deimos captó el mensaje y aprovecho para prolongar ese beso por primera vez correspondido aunque fuera por pena o compasión. Disfrutaría de ese pequeño regalo que Atreus le estaba dando al máximo. Sería rechazado si...pero esa criatura le estaba dando a cambio un beso que no olvidaría nunca.

De repente un estruendo se oyó fuera de la cabaña sobresaltado a ambos y separándolos para disgusto de Deimos. Instintivamente protegió a Atreus con su cuerpo mirando para todas las direcciones de donde venía ese ruido. 

-DEIMOS. DONDE TE ESCONDES.- El grito de una mujer se hizo presente haciendo tensar las orejitas de Atreus debajo de la masa de musmulos. Reconoció enseguida esa poderosa voz.

-Freya...- susurro asustado al saber de su pasado con ella. Dudaba que se alegrará de verlo. 

-Ven aquí- le dijo en el mismo tono el hombre mientras lo levantaba en brazos y lo escondía debajo de la cama- No te muevas ni hagas ruido-le advirtió sabiendo que la bruja no estaría para nada contenta de encontrarlo allí. Iba a apartarse pero una manita le cogió la muñeca reteniendo le. 

\- ¿Estarás bien?- pregunto preocupado el lobito con las orejitas gachas y la cola enroscada sobre su cintura. El corazón de Deimos fue mil por hora al verlo y como se preocupaba por él...su secuestrador. No había duda de que era un ser muy especial. 

\- Estaré bien pequeño- le susurró permitiéndose dar un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de irse para que lo soltara y bajara las sábanas ocultándolo. 

Deimos cogió aire y salió a fuera encontrándose con una diosa furiosa.

-¡Que demonios estás haciendo!¡Kratos está ya en Hel! Y tú aún estás aquí - exclamó alterada la bruja- Necesito que crees la ilusión al otro lado del puente de los malditos para que cruze. Solo tú rencor puede hacerlo. 

Deimos se quedó ahí parado. Miró por un momento de reojo a la cabaña. Estaba claro que el lobito no aceptó la oferta pero...ya se había decido en no hacer nada que lo lastimara. No de nuevo. 

-No voy ha hacerlo Freya...no volveré a inmiscuirme en asuntos de dioses otra vez- Declaró Deimos dejando boqueabierta a la bruja por el repentino cambio de parecer - Y debí aprenderlo hace ya mucho tiempo- concluyó agachando la cabeza derrotado. Podría sacar las espadas y ponerse a luchar. Pero habría sido en vano ella le había resucitado y ella le podía quitar la vida. 

-Bastardo...- susurro llena de ira al no poder creer su traición. - No se que te hacho desaparecer el rencor pero tú considerate acabado- sentencian la diosa alzado su mano y maldiciendo le.- Morirás entre dolores horribles- Deimos grito de dolor y callo de rodillas mientras un manto negro empezó a rodealer- No tendrás cu- pero no pudo acabar bien el hechizo ya que una flecha se estrelló en medio del camino sorprendiendo los a ambos.

Atreus llegó en un salto delante de Deimos protegiéndolo, mirando a Freya suplicante. Deimos se quedó sockeado y Freya empezó a ponerse blanca.

-¡No lo hagas porfavor!- exclamó desesperado por tanta ira en las personas ¿Porque todo el mundo tiene tanto dolor en su alma?- Yo lo convencí, matame a mi si es preciso...tu perdiste a tu hijo...quizá que mi padre pierda al suyo- empezó a decir el pequeño bajando su arco.

\- No...- mugió Deimos entre dolores, con una mano en el estómago y otra cogiendo de la ropa al niño intentando arrastrarlo hacia el con el fin de que se alejara o se pusiera debajo de su cuerpo y protegerlo. 

Freya estuvo de acuerdo con el mayor. Comprendió al instante el hechizo del niño al ver esos apéndices y olor de Omega que desprendía y por un momento lo miró como una madre.

-No- y mirando finalmente a los dos con odio dijo - Acabaré esto yo sola- y sin decir nada más se fue transformándose en ágila volando. Atreus la miró alejarse con tristeza. Quizás algún día pueda hacerla entender también....

-Deimos- llamo preocupado agachándose junto a él examinando los sanos y guardando su arco a la espalda.

-Estare...hmm..bien- intento decir el espartano pero no fue muy convincente. 

-Lo estaras- dijo suspirando el niño al reconocer el mal y saber su cura- pero te va ha doler- dijo ayudándolo a levantarse y intentando llegar a la cama de la cabaña.

\- No creo que se supere...- intentó bromear entre quejidos de dolor.- No me hiciste caso- puntualizó por el camino intentando recriminarle su imprudencia.

Por primera vez Deimos oyó su risa y le pareció lo más increíblemente hermoso del mundo, casi no se dió cuenta de que estaba siendo recostado en la cama. 

\- Tampoco se lo hago a mi padre- río dulcemente empezando a preparar la medicina.


	10. Lucha

Kratos y Mimir andaban el día señalado por Hel. Estaban alerta a cualquier peligro que se presentara, pero todo seguía igual de como lo dejaron la última vez. Lleno de seres horrendos a los que matar pero nada del otros mundo. Mimir había sustituido vagamente a Atreus en el ataque a distancia y mágico para esa lucha pero los dos sabían que no tenían comparación con Atreus. El peso de su ausencia era casi insoportable. 

Mimir hacia días que no hablaba no contaba historias pues sentía que sin el chico atendiendo con su habitual curiosidad incansable no valía la pena. Solo había hablado para ayudar con el plan de como llevar el cañón mágico que habían montado con diferentes materiales de todos los reinos para disparar lo contra el puente de los caídos donde debían reunirse. Kratos por su parte estaba insoportable, solo gruñía para mostrar su desacuerdo o asentir para aceptar alguna cosa. Por lo demás se mantenía ocupado matando, intentando disipar así su rabia y mantenerse concentrado. 

Mimir miro al dios ya cerca del puente, su entrecejo fruncido, sus puños casi blancos de la tensión de encontrarse contra el captor de su hijo y su amante. El sabio debía de reconocer que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en mantenerse concentrado a pesar de las circunstancias. Por su mente pasaban mil maneras de como estaría su hijo ahora ¿Violado, esclavizado? ¿Le habría sustituido su marca a la fuerza? ¿Estaría consciente ahora.?¿O tal vez lo habría mantenido atado y amordazado como un vil ser sin corazón?. Kratos bullía de ira y ansias de tener a su hermano entre sus espadas o su hacha.

-Ya estamos hermano, recuerda el plan, no importa lo que veas, nada de cruzar- informó Mimir llamando la atención del dios. Este alzó la cabeza y asintio poniéndose en posición 

-¿Cuánto para la luna?-pregunto tajante cogiendo su hacha. 

-Solo unos segundos- respondió Mimi tomando su lanza y una de las piedras que había cogido cuando Deimos dejo atrás la nota. 

Un portal se abrió dejando paso a los enanos que arrastraron el cañón dejándolo al lado de ambos. 

\- ¿Y ahora?- pregunto gruñón Brock. Su humor también estaba agrio por no tener al pequeño a su alrededor saltando y preguntando mil cosas hasta dejarle majara. 

-Esperar- contesto el sabio mirando hacia el otro lado de la bruma del puente donde parecía querer formarse una figura.

-¡Mirad!- Exclamó Sindri señalando un ágila que aterrizó sobre la figura. 

\- Eso no es Deimos- dijo por lo bajo Kratos urgiendo su hacha. Entonces lo vio parecía la figura de su esposa la cual empezó a gritar.

\- Kratos, como pudiste, me dejaste por nuestro hijo- dijo la distorsionada voz de la mujer - Cruza conmigo y te perdonaré ¿Acaso no me amas?. 

Todos miraron al mastodonte que bajaba su hacha. 

\- Si realmente Faye fueras tú, me dirías que estás orgullosa de como cuido a nuestro hijo....o en todo caso me pedirías hacerlo mejor...- Masculló furioso por la burda treta de ese ser que decía ser su mujer. -¡FUEGO!- Gritó sin miramientos a los enanos sin girarse. 

Estos lo hicieron sin vacilar. El proyectil se estrenó contra el ser y reventó parte del puente destruyéndolo. Todos quedaron expectantes. Silencio.

Entonces una figura alada emergió de los escombros rugiendo furiosamente. 

-Es...Freya?- observó Mimir atónito pero dispuesto a ensartar le su lanza a la fiera mujer que se cernía sobre ellos. 

A Kratos no le importó quien fuera, estaba en su camino de rescatar a Atreus. Dispuso su hacha para luchar pero el cañon de los enanos empezó a brillar indicando que iban a volver a disparar de nuevo. 

De repente la piedra de Mimir empezó a brillar e hizo contacto con la energía del cañon y la piedra de Freya que portaba al cuello.

\- ¡No esperad!¡Nos telestra- BOOM. El cañón explotó junto a las piedras en el momento de la detonación en un mar de brillante luz envolviéndolos a todos. Por un instante Mimir pensó lo inestables que son las piedras de Higdrasil y que harto estaba de ellas desde que una propició el secuestro de su discípulo.

\-------

Kratos y Mimir calleron junto a los restos del cañón en mullida nieve mientras que Freya salió disparada hacia los árboles bastante lejos. Los enanos por su parte fueron absorbidos por su capacidad inata de moverse entre mundos dejándolos de nuevo en el punto de partida en el templo de Tyr. O eso pudo ver Mimir con sus ojos especiales en el último momento antes de hacer teleport.

Kratos se levantó rápidamente furioso de no haber conseguido a su hijo todavía.

\- ¿Donde estamos?- demandó a Mimir mirando los alrededores.- ¿Porque estaba Freya allí y no Deimos?

\- En alguna parte de Midgar...- empezó a decir levantándose también enfadado- Eso otro ya no lo sé, no soy adivino, pero sospecho que fue ella la que estaba detrás de todo esto. 

Kratos lo miró intensamente.

\- Ella lo resucitó...para vengarse- Ahora todo tenía sentido, su respiración se empezó a hacer irregular, que haría ahora, no pistas, no rescates, no...pero un olor familiar llegó a su nariz. El inconfundible olor dulzón del aroma de Atreus impregnaba el lugar. - Atreus está por aqui- dijo inmediatamente intentando concentrarse en el teatro impezar a seguirlo.

-¡Claro!- exclamó con alegría dando se cuenta lo que había pasado con las piedras anteriormente- ¡La piedra de Deimos se recargo con la energía del cañon y la de Freya! ¡Trayéndonos de vuelta como se supone que es su función!

\- Por aqui- dijo de pasada Kratos poniéndose en marcha y casi sin escuchar al sabio lo que decía. Solo quería volver a estar con su Omega.

\------

\- ¿Por qué lo haces?- Preguntó Deimos agarrándole la muñeca del lobito que le untaba los polvos mágicos en la frente para disipar la maldición.- Podrías marcharte sin más.

\- No te dejarè Deimos. Estas enfermo por mi culpa- susurro el pequeño triste.- Además ya no eres mi secuestrador, te oi con Freya, ibas a devolverme y dejar a mi padre en paz...- explicó Atreus volviendo a su trabajo cuando Deimos dejó poco a poco su mano ante esa hermosa explicación.

\- No es tu culpa...yo solo me lo he buscado...lo siento, por todo- dijo Deimos notando la medicina hacer efecto y cerrando los ojos ante las caricias del pequeño.

\- Descansa Deimos...yo ya te he perdonado- le susurró mientras le apartaba el pelo de la cara. 

\- Te amo tanto...- Declaró finalmente antes de caer rendido en la cama. 

Atreus lo miró contrastes sin poder corresponder esos sentimientos.


	11. Protegiendote

Kratos y Mimir decidieron separarse para abarcar más terreno. Algo que no gusto a Mimir. Si Kratos encontraba a su hijo y su captor el solo, podía ser una masacre y dañar al niño en el acto. Permanecería alerta.

Kratos siguió su particular rastro hasta alcanzar un sinuoso sendero que parecía conducir a algún sitio y que irónicamente el olor de su hijo lo llamaba en ese punto muy fuertemente. "¿Que te habrá hecho?". Se preguntó angustiadamente, culpandose por el hecho de que su hijo estuviera sufriendo por su tormentoso pasado.  
Kratos comenzó a correr hacia el rastro cada vez más potente, no podía soportarlo más, su Omega lo llamaba a gritos.

A través de los árboles se formó la figura de una casa de madera cuvierta por la nieve. Kratos ralentizó su paso al encontrarse unos obstáculos naturales que le impedían llegar a su destino. Ahí estaba su pequeño, cogiendo unas raíces a los pies de la cabaña en un cesto. Su olor y su aura eran preciosas como las recordaba y sus apéndices de lobito caían graciosamente como siempre. Lo único que le molestaron fueron sus ropas. Olían fuertemente a su hermano. Sin quererlo su Alfa interior gruñó molesto. Corrió de nuevo hacia él quitando obstáculos de ramas y troncos que le habían obligado a pararse.

-¡Atreus!- Gritó ansioso por encontrarse con su hijo de una buena vez. El lobito se volvió dando un saltito con sus orejas erguidas. 

-¡Papá!- grito soltando la cestita brincando para propiciar el encuentro. 

Pero unas gruesas ramas de espinas bloquearon el paso y otras agarraron a Kratos por las piernas y brazos. Atreus fue agarrado por sus rodillas y su cuello. 

-¡NO!- Bramó Kratos al ver como el pequeño era estrangulado al tiempo que luchaba por soltarse y Freya aparecía en su forma humana. "Sueltalosueltalosueltalo" suplicaba la mente de Kratos al ver a su hijo boquear y agarrarse desesperadamente la liana de su cuello inútilmente.

-Por fin mi venganza.- aclamó mirando a ambos. "Lo tengo delante y lo estoy perdiendo" Pensaba Kratos lleno de ira consigo mismo tirando todo lo que podía de las lianas.-pensé en lo que me dijiste Atreus, tu muerte será la venganza perfecta- 

\- ¡Sueltalo!¡Es a mi a quien quieres!- gritó lleno de rabia. Pero sabía lo que quería Freya, verlo sufrir, y quitarle a su hijo era lo más doloroso. "Mi Omega, mi Omega..." Su Alfa interior rugía desesperado por salir de esas raíces añadido con la falta de su cercanía desde hace días.

Freya río locamente alzando su mano para que la liana le partiera el cuello al chico.

-Kratos....te a-amo- logro decir Atreus con su último aliento derramando lágrimas en sus ojos oasis. Rompiendo a Kratos por dentro de la impotencia y soltando su ira espartana como un desquiciado, empezando a quemas las ramas.

Pero entonces un rugido Alfa lleno el ambiente y una espada se clavó delante de Atreus cortando la liana y haciendo caer a Atreus . El cuerpo de Deimos lo protegió completamente evitando que nuevas lianas lo agarraran. 

-¡Maldito!- Gritó furiosa la diosa la vez que Atreus tosía y se hacía un ovillo debajo de los músculos de Deimos con su colita.

-No lo toques- siseo furioso el guerrero fulminando en advertencia a la diosa. Sabía que no tenía el aspecto más amenazador ahora mismo. La fiebre le hacía respirar con dificultad y veía algo borroso. Su cuerpo con una rodilla en el suelo lograba sujetarse por su espada clavada en el suelo y la otra rodeando al pequeño. Su vista bajó a esa bolita tosiente preocupado acariciandole la espalada para que se relajara.

Kratos tiró cuanto pudo de las lianas rompiendolas poco a poco. Esa mujer había lastimado a su Atreus, debía morir. Deimos afirmó su agarre en la espada sabiendo que el estado de Kratos en ira espartana no iba a ser el mejor para nadie.

-De-Deimos..- Este lo miró preocupado se veía muy pálido y sus ojitos brumosos-mi... cof...pad-dre- tosió aturdido y preocupado Atreus sin poder pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él. 

\- Tranquilo...creo que se las apaña- le tranquilizó haciéndole ver como usaba una de las lianas de las que se había liberado para atrapar a la bruja que estaba preparando un nuevo hechizo y estrellara contra los árboles.

En cuanto Kratos se estrelló contra ella para despedazar la en modo Alfa e ira espartana supo que eso no iba a ser bueno para el Omega ni su pellejo. Tenían que esperar a que se le pasará por lo menos la ira.   
\- Agárrate a mi cuello Atreus- pidió el guerrero, contento por dentro de que obedeciera al instante. Seguramente había pensado lo mismo. Deimos se levantó con dificultad.

-Aun estás enfermo...- se dió cuenta entonces el niño mirándolo con preocupación. Decepcionado porque su inguento no fuera tan bueno como pensó.

Deimos entre la fiebre sonrió mientras caminaba con ayuda de su espada y con otra reafirmaba su agarre en el chico por su cintura. - No te preocupes pequeño, soy fuerte- jadeo dejándose caer sentado cuando llego a la parte trasera de la casa intentando no escuchar los horribles sonidos de desgarre de Kratos. "¿En qué momento pensé que podía derrotar a esa cosa que tengo por hermano"pensó exhausto.

Atreus parecía leer su mente acurrucado se más en su pecho y rodeando una musculosa pierna con su esponjosa colita. Deimos sonrió de nuevo abrazándolo. -Estoy en la gloria- le susurró al oído de lobo poniendo rojito a Atreus. Que sin embargo dijo:

\- No dejare que te mate- Atreus apretó más su agarre nervioso oyendo como terminaba la matancía. 

-Si tengo que morir por ti lo haré, me lo merezco de todas maneras..- contesto apretando también su agarre intentando tranquilizarlo. Olió profundamente su perfume de Omega tan único e increíble sabiendo que esa sería la última vez que lo hiciera. Lo protegería hasta su último aliento.

-Vaya..se nota que enamoras a todo el mundo Atreus- dijo una picarona voz detrás delante de ellos. Deimos actuó en cuestión de segundos poniendo de nuevo agresivamente su espada delante de ellos sin dejar de abrazar a Atreus con la otra.- Hey! Tranquilo hermano. Estoy con el hermanito- se explicó el sabio alzando sus manos en señal de paz.

\- ¡Mimir!- exclamó Atreus feliz saliendo un poco del abrazo de Atreus haciendo que su Alfa gruñera en desacuerdo- Tranquilo Deimos , él es amigo.- le explicó mirándole a los ojos. 

-Lo recuerdo- dijo examinando lo largmente- eres muy débil para protegerlo.

Mimir iba a protestar por semejante insolencia pero Atreus intervino:- yo sé protegerme solito- dijo Atreus indignado poniendo una pose cómica para relajar el ambiente. Ambos sonrieron y Mimir aprovecho para abrazarlo ante la mirada fulminante de Deimos. 

\- Te he heche de menos pequeño-le dijo suavemente el sabio acariciando sus orejas- me culpaba todos los días ...- explicó mirándole a esos ojitos azules que lo miraban con ternura.

-Tonto Mimir, yo también te eche de menos- correspondiendo a Mimir-he estado bien. Deimos se dió cuenta al final de que la venganza no conduce a nada...pero por mi culpa enfermo...- explicó la situación el lobito separándose de Mimir y agachándose de nuevo en el regazo de Deimos que lo recibió gustoso y ronroneante. 

-Puedo ver la maldición de Freya a distancia...- suspiró el sabio acercarndose para echar un ojo- Si es cierto que ahora estás de nuestra parte, ¿Me permites ayudar raptor de niños?- pregunto dramáticamente, aún seguía enfadado en el fondo por toda la angustia sufrida por no saber del niño. Pero no parecía tener daños psicológicos o físicos a simple vista. Mimir sonrió para si como siempre el hermanito solucionaba por sí mismo cualquier situación. 

\- Atreus...aléjate de él- la voz Alfa y poderosa de Kratos se oyó detrás de ellos. Deimos trago duro y Mimir sacó su lanza, ahora mismo ese dios lleno de sangre de Freya era muy inestable.

Atreus asustado hizo caso pero se quedó entre ellos dos.   
-Padre por favor...él se enfrentó a Freya, iba a dejarme contigo...lo convenci...yo- intentaba articular palabra pero las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin parar. Los pasos de Kratos fueron contundentes y poderosos. Atreus agachó sumiso sus orejitas y colita temiendo que lo repudiara y lo apartará a un lado. Pero eso nunca paso.

En un segundo estaba siendo abrazado por un tembloroso Kratos. Atreus se relajó al instante sorprendido pero conrrespondió al abrazo igualmente. 

\- Estás bien...Estás vivo- susurraba temeroso de que no fuera verdad. El miedo lo había invadido todo ese tiempo y ahora lo sacaba a la luz. 

Deimos y Mimir suspiraron más tranquilos desde su posición dando gracias al cielo por el bendito niño amansa fieras que tenían delante.

\- Te heche tanto de menos papa-lloro también aliviado por verlo bien.

Kratos se separó para examinarlo mejor. -¿Estas bien?¿Estas herido?- pregunto preocupado cogiéndole la cabecita mirando el resto de su frágil cuerpecito.

\- Estoy bien Kratos- aseguró dulcemente acariciando su manos- ¿Tu? La sangre no me deja ver- empezó a decir el lobito quitando sangre de su mejilla con su mano tatuada. 

Kratos lo admiró. Tan hermoso. Lo había extrañado tanto. Sin poder aguantarse más lo besó con fogosidad olvidándose de los otros dos. Que miraban con cautela la escena. Y con cierto dolor por parte de Deimos. 

Atreus jadeo de sorpresa pero se dejó llevar feliz mente moviendo la colita feliz de que su Alfa estuviera reclamando su Omega interior. 

Mimir carraspeó incómodo   
-Tenemos a un enfermo aquí sensores, deberíamos también reunirnos con los enanos, deben de estar desquiciados de preocupación- explicó rápidamente, no quería que viera las vendas del pequeño. Seguramente entrará nuevamente en furia al verlas. Kratos se separo con desgana de Atreus para prestar atención a los que estaban detrás. 

Las miradas de Kratos y Deimos se encontraron. La tensión de los dos Alfas inundó el ambiente.


	12. Hogar

\- E oído lo que ha dicho Atreus...¿Te has redimido...por él?- pregunto agresivamente Kratos apretando más al pequeño contra si. Atreus movía su colita preocupado.

\- Si...- Contesto cansado pero alerta el guerrero aferrándose a su espada con una mano. Preparado para la posible ira de su hermano.

\- Aun así pagarás por haberlo raptado y separarlo de mi que te quede claro- gruñó el dios acariciando el pelo del pequeño para mantenerlo tranquilo. 

Atreus sonrió feliz y lo miró cálidamente.

\- No le harás daño- dijo tranquilamente el pequeño haciendo que todos se volvieran hacia él sorprendidos- El solo necesitaba pensar y fue utilizado, no aplicaras ningún castigo sobre el. 

Kratos lo miró como si le hubieran nacido 2 cabezas. Pero vio la petición de compasión en los ojos de su  hijo. 

\- Solo te pido eso...- susurro acariciando la barba de su amante el lobito. El dios no tuvo más que acceder asintiendo mirándolo embelsemado.

Mimir que había permanecido al margen de la riña familiar río divertido por el control de ese pequeño sobre los Alfas.

\- Deberíamos volver hermanos- alentó de nuevo el sabio, quería revisar las heridas y males de todos cuanto antes.

Deimos que había estado mirando a la pareja detenidamente asintió al borde de la inconsciencia. Sin saber si debía de dejar ya de perseguir su amor por Atreus. Se veían tan bien juntos esos dos.

\-------

La paz no había durado mucho. Después de encontrarse con los enanos y recibir miles de abrazos de Sindri al pequeño hasta estrujarlo y unas palmaditas confortables en la espalda de Brock. Habían procedido ha la cura de Deimos por parte de Mimir ante la histeria de los enanos. Atreus tardó lo suyo en explicar la situación por las interrupciones preocupadas de Mimir. Pero tuvieron que conformarse con creer a Atreus después de que les miraró con ojitos de cachorro.

De ahí pudieron llegar a su cabaña antes de que Deimos colapsara por completo. Siendo recostado por Mimir en una de las camas para que descansará y siendo curado por Mimir.

Por parte de Kratos se concentró solo en su niño examinando cada raspón o herida que pudiera tener sentados en la otra cama. Pero la ternura de Kratos con su niño no duró mucho.

-¿Que es esto?- preguntó alterado Kratos el cual estaba revisando las heridas de Atreus y se encontró con los vendajes de las muñecas. Las cuales sujetaba a cada mano.

\- Fu-fue un accidente- trato de evadir temeroso Atreus para no enfurecer a su padre contra Deimos.

-Como- ordenó  con su voz de Alfa asustando al lobito haciendo que agacharse las orejas y empezara a temblar. 

\- Cuando Deimos me ató las manos para secuestrarme- contesto obediente con un hilo de voz. 

Kratos quiso rugir y romperle el cuello a su hermano que ahora dormía a causa de la fiebre pero otra pregunta inundó su mente.

\- Que más te ha hecho- ordenó de nuevo con su voz Alfa haciendo llorar a su pequeño. Haciendo que se arrepintiera en el acto, no se daba cuenta que estaba siendo rudo y nada más de tenerlo de nuevo en sus brazos. 

\- Eres un bruto ¿Lo sabías?- dijo por lo bajo al ver la escena Mimir que acababa de curar a Deimos. 

Kratos arrepentido lo abrazo con delicadeza. 

\- lo siento...no quise hacerte sentir mal...- le susurró al oído con voz rota- te quiero...quiero saber que estás bien..- intentó escudarse como pudo el dios afirmando su agarre para relajar al pequeño cuerpo lloroso. 

Atreus se fue calmando poco a poco. Su cuerpo sollozante se apretó más a Kratos. Todo lo que pudo quedar de su Alfa interno se relajó totalmente.

Atreus negó con la cabeza en el pecho de su padre. -No, me lo merezco- dijo claramente sorprendiendo a ambos.

\- Tu no tienes la culpa de que te raptaran hermanito- aseguró Mimir intentando adivinar que pasaría por la cabeza de ese pequeño ser de luz.

-Kratos...- dijo en voz baja llamando toda la atención de este preocupandolo. - Hay más cosas quebo de contarte. Pero las hice yo, no Deimos. 

El chico se separó lo que pudo de los brazos de su padre, que no fue mucho. 

-Aunque es cierto que tu hermano perdiera en control con mi olor una vez, supo controlarse a tiempo- empezó a contar el chico mientras Mimir se agachaba para quedar a la altura de ellos y vigilaba a un posible Alfa Kratos que saliera iracundo de las declaraciones de su amante. Este veía aparentemente calmado, quizás aprendió que su voz Alfa no era la mejor herramienta con el pequeño y ahora solo quería permanecer tranquilo junto a él pasara lo que pasara.

-Pero....vi que la única manera de poderlo hacer cambiar de opinión contigo era acercándome a él...le permití que me besara...snif-Atreus estalló de nuevo en el llanto culposo sorprendiendo a ambos. Enseguida fue atrapado de nuevo entre los brazos y pecho de Kratos intentando confirmarlo y que no estaba enojado con él. 

\- Atreus, tú no tienes la culpa, hicistes lo que tenías que hacer. Luchaste por mi, y eso es lo que hacen los grandes guerreros- Explicó Kratos sabiendo que su hijo se culpaba también por haber sido capturado tan fácilmente. 

Mimir miro complacido por la actitud del dios. Parecía comprender de una vez cómo tenía que comportarse ahora para cuidar al hermanito.  Entonces el chico se relajó en los brazos de su padre quedándose adormilado más tranquilo. Kratos dándose cuenta de ello lo recostó en la cama sin dejar de abrazarlo. Dispuesto a descansar y serenarse él mismo con el olor del pequeño que tanto le había faltado tantos días. Luego tendría una larga charla con su hermano asegurándose de que el niño no se enterara de ello para no preocuparlo más. Arreglarían sus diferencias sin meter a su hijo de por medio.  
Lo último que notó antes de dormirse él también era como Mimir los dejaba solos con una risita. Maldito ex-cabeza.

\--------

Deimos se levantó al día siguiente completamente renovado. Miró al rededor de la cabaña tan parecida a la suya. Se levantó algo aturdido viendo un gran bulto en otra cama no muy distante   
a la suya. 

Se acercó a ella de camino a la puerta para tomar algo de aire fresco viendo en ella una imagen dolorosa y sin saber porque tierna. Su adoración lobuna estaba acurrucada en el pecho de su padre el cual lo envolvía protectora mente con sus brazos. Casi parecía como si Kratos fuera un muro protector entre Atreus y el mundo. Seguramente temiendo que le fuera arrebatado de nuevo. Atreus también parecía sentir el tiempo separados ya que sus manitas se aferreaban al pecho de su padre y su cola esponjosa se entregaba fuertemente en uno de los músculos brazos. 

No podía explicar cómo se amaban tanto viendo la eterna cara fruncida aún durmiendo de Kratos y la angelical y pacífica de Atreus. 

Intentó con todas sus fuerzas quitarles la mirada de encima y seguir hacia afuera.

Hacia frío pero era todo lo que necesitaba para sentarse en un tronco y respirar aire puro.

\- ¿Ya mejor?- pregunto Mimir que estaba afuera cortando madera.

Deimos asintió.

\- Siento no haber sido muy amable antes, gracias por curarme- comento alentando sus manos y mirando el paisaje.

Mimir sonrió.  
\- El hermanito te tiene cariño, es lo menos- explicó brevemente siguiendo con su tarea.   
”cariño" una punzada de culpabilidad le llenó al pensar que el Atreus le quería a pesar de haberle hecho sufrir.

\- Espero que te sientas tan mal como aparentas, porque sino fuera por Atreus ahora te estaría desgarrando- dijo Kratos sorpresivamente desde atrás. Deimos no vio rastro de Atreus, debía de haberlo dejado dormir deliberadamente para hablar con él a solas.

Se sentó enfrente a su hermano seriamente y Mimir se unió a la charla había mucho que poner en común. Además todavía quedaba la cuestión de que los apéndices de Atreus no habían desaparecido, Mimir tenía que encontrar una solución.

P.D: el siguiente capítulo será el final.


	13. Amor

-La única manera de que el niño recupere la normalidad es que sea inseminado por dos alfas- Dijo Mimir dejando a todos sockeados por la declaración. 

La reacción de Kratos no se hizo de esperar rugiendo:

\- Su secuestrador no va a tocarlo ni un pelo- su furia espartana fluyó a flor de piel. 

Deimos estaba blanco y a la vez le latía el corazón a mil por hora. El hecho de tener a Atreus gimiendo en sus brazos su nombre, ser él quien haga que se estremezca bajo sus manos. Era un sueño divino, pero...

-Humm, habría que hablar con él para explicarle la situación en la que se encuentra.- razonó el sabio pensatibo.

-El chico nunca lo permitirá...es más fiel que nada que haya visto- dijo en voz baja ignorando a su hermano. 

-YO TAMPOCO DEGENERADOS- Grito sin poderse contenerse. Que se creian esos dos, Atreus era suyo y no dejaría que otro Alfa ni nadie lo tocará y lo besara como él hacía. Era simplemente imposible para su mente.

\- Si no lo hacemos tu hijo se quedará en un estado Omega para siempre. Será pasto de otros y nunca estará a salvo ¿Es eso lo que quieres para él? ¿Y que pasara cuando sea fértil? - le hizo reflexionar Mimir con una voz más alta de la que hubiera querido. 

-Escucha Kratos- empezó a decir Deimos mordiéndose el labio.

-¡No! Tu lo único que quieres es aparearse con mi hijo- exclamó poniendo se de pie sin poderse contener en partirle la cara. 

\- Lo que quiero es que este a salvo y tu interponerse tu orgullo a la seguridad de tu hijo- gritó levantándose también el guerrero dispuesto a enfrentarlo.

\- Yo lo protegeré de lo que sea- gruño acercándose agrisivo a su hermano.

-¿Como lo hicistes de mi o de Freya?- contesto también agresivo Deimos empezando a empujar una de sus espadas. 

Kratos iba a darle un puñetazo por ese golpe bajo cuando una dulce voz cayó en el ambiente.

\- Lo haré- Atreus se encontraba pálido en la puerta de la cabaña preocupado por los gritos de afuera. Sus orejitas estaban bajas y la colita se menaba nerviosa de un lado a otro- pero necesito que tú lo consientas Kratos- expreso casi en un susurro mirando hacia abajo. 

Kratos se acercó a él arrepentido por dejarle en ese estado. Se agachó a su altura. Deimos y Mimir se quedaron observando la respuesta de Kratos.

\- ¿Tu lo quieres? - pregunto el dios tomándole de la mejilla y mirándolo preocupado e inseguro.

\- Yo quiero dejar de ser un Omega, no quiero que nadie me vuelva a robar de ti- contestó el pequeño abrazándolo repentinamente. Kratos lo envolvió en sus brazos al segundo. Aspiró su aroma y suspiró. No podía negarse a nada que le pidiera su hijo.

\- Está bien- dijo finalmente para alivio de todos y felicidad de Deimos. - Más te vale ser gentil Deimos, o te romperé las piernas- gruñó Kratos resignandose al nuevo hecho.  
\-----------  
Atreus ya desnudo y tembloroso ante el extraño acto estaba situado en el centro de la cama de rodillas. Mientras Deimos en su espalda besaba con veneración la columna vertebral del pequeño totalmente expuesta para él haciéndolo ronronear. Sus manos tocaban sus muslos relajandolo. 

Kratos por su parte estaba delante de Atreus besandole el cuello dejando rastros de mordiscos en ambos lados para sustituir de algún modo lo que iba a tomar Deimos esa noche. "ya puede estar agradecido el bastardo" pensó Kratos con resignación.

Atreus por su parte se sentia muy nervioso e intentaba relajarse concentradose en las caricias que ambos le proporcionaba.

\- Chicos...ah..- gimió levemente cuando Kratos empezó a comer su oreja sabiendo de los nervios del su hijo e irgiendo en ese acto ambos miembros.- ¿Que..que..hum..debo hacer?- pregunto algo aturdido Atreus cuando Deimos lamió la parte disponible de Atreus del cuello.

\- Disfrutar- le susurró Deimos suavemente comiendo la otra oreja volviendo loco al pequeño.

-Si- susurro de vuelta Kratos en el otro oido enviando un escalofrío delicioso a la columna de Atreus y haciéndolo jadear. Herectando al pequeño completamente por el roce de ambos sexos y dejando sus nervios atrás.

-De-Deimos- gimió sin poderse contener ante el magistral dedo que surcaba sus cavidades más íntimas. -Ha! Kratos~- siguió gimiendo dulcemente cuando su padre se metió de lleno su pene para combatir con su hermano de quien lo haría gemir más fuerte. 

-Atreus...- le susurró el hermano menor en la oreja de este mientras se la mordía con sensualidad-¿Duele?- y su lengua fue metida causándole un intenso gemido mientras agarraba la cabeza de se padre.

-No-no..nooo~- Kratos no contento con esos gemidos de placer que provocaba Deimos en su hijo dejó su hombría para besarlo con fogosidad haciendo jadear a Atreus por la sorpresa. Deimos río por lo bajo al ver como su hermano se chinchaba de esa manera. El también podía jugar sucio. Metió dos dedos más en esa preciosa y estrecha cavidad haciendo separar a Atreus del beso con un sonoro gemido.

\- De eso nada- gruño el padre cogiéndole el miembro y bombeando lo como solo el sabía hacer. Haciendo retorcer más a su chico.

-Kra-kaaah...- gimió aún más desesperado cuando Deimos empezó a meter su miembro. 

\- Iré despacio pequeño- le susurró con voz ronca agarrando sus caderas con finmeza. Atreus asintió inundado de placer con sus ojos brumosos. Iba a volverse a mirarlo pero Kratos le sostuvo una mano una de sus mejillas para que lo mirará a él mientras con la otra seguía bombeando su miembro. Pera Kratos era extrañamente esquisito ver a su hijo de esa manera y poder hacerle sentir más de un punto de placer a la vez. 

Atreus sintió pronto la polla de Deimos dentro de él dejándolo sin aire arqueando su espalda ante la intromisión. 

Deimos se quedó totalmente quieto esperando luz verde por parte del lobito para poder empezar a embestir ese maravilloso Omega. Beso distraídamente su espalda en un acto de amor para controlar sus instintos alfa, no iba a consentir que sufriera ningún daño. Pero algo le llamo su atención. El pequeño empezó a temblar y sollozos se empezaron a escuchar. 

-¿Atreus...?- pregunto preocupado su padre al ver sus lagrimas y sollozos. Su mirada era culposa y triste. -Deimos...- gruñó el dios agresivo pensando que se había pasado penetrándola con alguna rudeza. Deimos iba a separarse rápidamente cuando el pequeño hablo.

-No..no es eso- dijo con voz rota- yo..yo..- intentaba decir débilmente entre lágrimas mirando completamente destrozado a su padre.

\- Atreus- Dijo Deimos abrazandole por la cintura- si te sientes mal de cualquier manera saldré- dijo intentando tranquilizarlo de forma suave- todo esto parará, no pasa nada ¿Entiendes?- le hizo entender el guerro "quizás le abruma demasiado todo esto...es solo un niño" pensó preocupado y culposo.

Su padre junto su cabeza con la de su hijo adivinando lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

\- No me estás traicionando de ninguna manera, es lo que debe hacerse si quiero que estés a salvo...y me tratare todo mi orgullo si es necesario- le dijo en voz baja acariciando cada palabra para no dejar rastro de duda en el niño- Todo esto a pasado por mi culpa, debí protegerte del revenant, debí ser más rápido , debí dejar viva a Freya para que te curara de manera menos abrumadora- confesó dios arrepentido. 

\- No pa-pero un beso del mismo le callo suavemente.

\- Te amo Atreus....tienes un corazón de oro que nadie podrá quitarte y te adoro por eso- le dijo Kratos mirándolo con amor y agradecido de que hubiera parado de llorar y que su mirada fuera correspondida - y ahora quiero que disfrutes...¿Lo has oído bastardo? - gruño de mala gana el dios para que su hermano dejará de sonreír tan estúpidamente al ver su lado ñoño.

Atreus se volvió levemente para mirarlo a los ojos ya secos pero aún preocupados.

-Siento como si te estuviera usando...- le confesó con una devil voz mientras su padre acariciaba uno de sus muslos.

Deimos le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora:

\- Hago esto porque te amo Atreus. Se perfectamente que tú corazón pertenece a mi hermano. Se lo que hay pequeño y soy feliz con ello- contesto dando unos cuantos besos en el pelo del pequeño. - así que permíteme Omega hacerte sentir en el paraíso...- concluyó pícaro cuando comprobó que el niño volvía a sonreír y podía volver al trabajo bajo el gruñido impaciente de su hermano que no quería que esa situación durara más de lo necesario.

Atreus volvió a gemir sonoramente con cada embestida. Mientras era besado por su padre y masturbado sin parar. Hubo un momento en el que Deimos volvió la cara del chico por la barbilla para mirar esa carita de placer que le puso a mil, en ese momento era suyo. Ese momento que atesiraria en sus recuerdos para siempre. Lo besó sin poderse contener robándose lo por un momento a Kratos completamente. Atreus se dejó llevar para que Deimos pudiera acabar lo más rápido posible. 

Kratos gruño molesto y no se quedó atrás empezando a lamer los botoncitos rosados del pequeño haciendo que Atreus se separara del beso gimiendo de sorpresa y por las embestidas volviéndose a mirar a su padre. Babeaba sin poder contener, desplegando su olor como nunca antes lo había hecho, llevandose de regalo un mordisco fuerte en su hombro izquierdo por parte de Deimos que ya lo montaba a un ritmo demencial.

Kratos rugió en modo Alfa dejando los pezones de Atreus un instante al ver la intención de marca del otro, el cual captó la indirecta separándose y corriendose finalmente dentro de Atreus con un sonoro gemido diciendo el nombre del lobito, haciendo que esté hiciera lo mismo derribandose encima de su padre el cual lo recogió gustoso.

Pero esto no había acabado. Su Alfa lo pudo en la misma posición que estaba con Deimos introduciedo de nuevo a Atreus de lleno para marcar también su esencia dentro del Omega.

Gimiente se agarró desesperado a Deimos que lo sujeto gustoso ya en su ser para apoyarle en esta ardua empresa.   
\- Lo estás haciendo bien chico...- le dijo en voz baja calmando lo al verlo un poco asustado por tanto movimiento repentino de Kratos. 

Atreus sonrió en medio de la bruma y lo besó por primera vez con voluntad propia dejándolo sin aliento entre pequeños gemidos de las fuertes estocadas de su padre.   
\- Te quiero- le susurró con una mirada que expresaba total sinceridad. Haciendo bombear el corazón de Deimos a mil por hora. "No es un te amo...pero me quiere...soy algo para él" pensó emocionado sin tardar en contestar- yo también te quiero- 

Kratos furioso con las declaraciones de su Omega lo volvió contra si para que lo mirará en un ágil movimiento sacándole un jadeo de sorpresa al chico.

Cuando Atreus vio los ojos de su padre entre envestidas vio entre la rabia, los celos y el amor necesitado de este. Solo pudo articular un:  
-Mio- y unió las manos con las de Atreus en un intento de conexión, reduciendo la velocidad.

Atreus comprensivo sonrió cálidamente.  
\- Tuyo, solo tuyo. Tu eres quien amo Kratos- y se inclinó hacia arriba con un gemido y le beso dulcemente en los labios.

Kratos correspondió con un gruñido feliz al beso devorando los labios del contrario aumentando de nuevo la velocidad de sus estocadas haciendo gemir de nuevo de placer a Atreus. 

Deimos estaba recostado en una esquina reventado de tanto movimiento. Estaba sonriendo, el pequeño era sin duda lo más hermoso del mundo. Aunque su hermano era su dueño indiscutible, él lo cuidaría y lo protegería hasta el fin de sus días, así se lo había prometido a sí mismo. 

Atreus y Kratos acabaron con un sonoro gemido inundando de semen por doquier. Jadeantes vieron como las orejas y la cola desaparecieron en un mar de polvorosa brillantes devolviendo a Atreus a la normalidad.

Atreus calló prontamente desmayado en los brazos de su padre después de haberse corrido dos veces. Pero lo hizo con una sonrisa en los labios sintiéndose seguro en esos brazos que lo sostenían con firmeza.  
\--------

\- Venga hermano no te preocupes ¿Si?- todo está bien, el chico solo necesita descansar- Dijo Deimos a Kratos después de convencerlo para salir a tomar aire fresco y dejar a un durmiente Atreus descansar. Lo convenció a regañadientes después de limpiar a Atreus y la cama de todos los fluidos de aquella noche de pasión.

Kratos gruñó molesto. No era agradable pensar que el miembro de Deimos había estado dentro de su hijo. 

\- ¿Fue bien?- pregunto con una sonrisa Mimir después de escuchar todo el jolgorio de hace un rato. 

-si...los apéndices han desaparecido- contesto el dios preocupado mirando a la nada a la vez que se sentaba.

Mimir río sentándose con ellos. Kratos preocupado abiertamente, solo Atreus podía conseguir algo así.

\- El chico necesita descansar hermano, he oído tus expresiones angustiadas desde afuera cuando a pasado. Relajate- tranquilizó el sabio. 

Deimos se sentó también cansado a su lado. 

\- Gracias...- susurro Kratos a su hermano sorprendiendo a ambos.

\- Haría lo que fuera por él, lo sabes- respondió simplemente Deimos.

Kratos miró de reojo a la cabaña donde su niño descansaba. Pensó en su felicidad, como guardarla y preservarla ante todo lo que pasara en el futuro.

\- Mimir va a quedarse, quiero que también lo hagas- dijo abriendo a los otros dos abriendo ojos como platos. ¿Quién era ese y que había hecho con Kratos?.

\- ¿Estas seguro? No quiero tener que huir y calmar tus humos cada dos por tres por acercarme al niño- espeto desconfiado su hermano mirándole extrañado.

\- El es feliz con tu presencia, así que te quedarás.No hay discusión- finalizó Kratos sin mirar a ninguno.

Deimos comprendió y sonrió. Estar con el pequeño era su felicidad.

\- Pero que te quede claro que el es mi amante, por lo que lo de hoy no se repetirá.- le espetó territorial el dios mirándole con fiereza- se su hermano o su tío , lo que sea. Pero no volverás a besarlo o tocarlo de ninguna manera indecente. 

Deimos solo se le ensanchó más la sonrisa mirándolo divertido.

\- Lo se Kratos, pero si le haces daño o lo entristeces de alguna manera, no dudaré en quitártelo de nuevo. - advirtió igualmente el guerrero. Kratos levantó una ceja ante la amenaza pero alzó su mano en señal de trato y tregua.

El apretón fue firme y contundente ante la mirada de Mimir. 

\- Vamos a ser una familia un poco extraña- comento el sabio riendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.D: Bueno aquí finalizó esta historia. Debo decir que si no fuera por tigre_blanco no me hubiera atrevido a escribir un trio. Gracias por eso ;). Gracias también a todos los demás que habéis seguido, votado y comentado en ella está y otras historias como BlackFlash42, broken_heart96 Laloka_kukencia SkyeCyan ( a pesar de que este último no entiende mucho español pero me han animado mucho sus comentarios y conversaciones) Guminola15 y perdón si me olvidó de alguien :$. Estoy pensando en hacer un overhaul/Izuku o un Grindenwal/Harry ( ya veis me van las parejas raras jeje). 
> 
> Gracias a todos!!


End file.
